Bad Day
by Marchgirl
Summary: Kazahaya is having one hell of a bad day! It'll take Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei to pull him out of the darkness he finds surrounding him. There's more to come and it involves danger to Kazahaya. Emotions are high as day by day, Kazahaya comes closer to... Pt1
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. I have a new, non-sexy fic for you.( Had to put the Non-Sexy in there for those who were getting all excited.) If you liked _Animal_ and _Comfort_ then I suggest you give this a try. I wanted to bring all four characters together and expand on their relationship. I hope you enjoy it.

Clamp are the lawful owners of Legal Drug.

* * *

BAD DAY 

He knew Kazahaya could be weird but today the boy was completely in another world. It was mid-morning and the only thing he'd said to Rikuo had been 'morning.' Rikuo stared at the boy; he was methodically stocking the shelves. Kazahaya would bend down, take out the product and place it on the shelf. He didn't look around, didn't make eye contact with anyone. The world seemed to consist of nothing but the box, the product and the shelf.

Rikuo checked out a customer and again looked for Kazahaya when the man left. He'd finished the current box and had gone back for another. Rikuo wondered if Kazahaya had had a nightmare. The two of them tended to get them from time to time but if he had, he hadn't yelled out. When Rikuo woke this morning all seemed normal. He'd gotten up and took his shower and then went to wake Kazahaya, for the boy always over slept. Only he wasn't sleeping. As soon as he'd gotten close, Kazahaya had opened his eyes and looked directly at him. Rikuo had been about to make a smart remark when he'd really looked into his eyes; they were tortured – full of pain. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kazahaya blinked and sat up quickly. Hardly loud enough to be heard, he'd said morning. Rikuo figured he'd only heard it because the boy was right next to him when he spoke.

At breakfast he'd never looked up and he hardly ate, both extremely unusual for Kazahaya. Most days he ate enough for two and was up beat. This quiet, almost sullen person was not the guy he knew.

Kakei came into the store and looked around. Rikuo had mentioned Kudo-kun's strange attitude, plus the boy had gone straight to work without a word to anyone. Finding Kazahaya he stared at him as well. He'd moved on to stocking the soft drinks. He'd had no visions about this day or Kazahaya; for once he was as much in the dark as everyone else. Sighing he turned to go back to his office when he saw Rikuo go over to Kazahaya. Kakei paused to see what would happen.

Rikuo stopped right beside him but Kazahaya didn't even notice. "Kazahaya. Kazahaya?" Finally the boy jumped looked quickly at him then away. "What's going on? Are you sick? Was it…a bad dream?" Rikuo asked quietly. He didn't want to admit it but Kazahaya's behavior had him worried.

He didn't want to think. Didn't want to talk. If it wasn't something his body didn't do on its own, he wouldn't breathe. Dead, yeah that seemed right. He should be dead. But Rikuo had saved him. Tortured eyes once again found Rikuo's, his breathing sped up and he felt tears well up. "I… I…" Kazahaya didn't get to finish.

An elderly couple had come in the store unnoticed by the boys and now the old man had raised his hand and called out for some help. Rikuo saw the tears and felt his heart jerk in his chest. _What in the world was wrong?_ He started to say something when the man called out again. A frustrated sigh left his lips and he placed a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder and squeezed before leaving to go help the customer.

One single tear escaped then two, more slid soundlessly down his face. He'd only been touched briefly but the feeling of being alone in the world disappeared for a few seconds. Kazahaya raised his eyes to the ceiling and tried to get his emotions under control. Work, if he just focused on work maybe he wouldn't lose it.

Kakei and Saiga had both watched the little scene and couldn't help be touched by it. Kazahaya used both hands to wipe away his tears, calmed his breathing and went back to stocking the shelves. There was a tremor in his hands as he worked.

"What the hell is wrong with the kid? He didn't speak at all this morning, just nodded, put on his apron and got to work. Have you seen anything? Is something about to happen?" Saiga was fond of the kid and seeing him like this was depressing.

Kakei leaned back against Saiga's chest and sighed. "No, not a thing. I've seen nothing as to why Kudo-kun is in such a mood. And from what we just saw, Rikuo doesn't have a clue either. Maybe it's just one of those days when nothing goes right or maybe this is an important day from Kudo-kun's past and he's having trouble dealing. Let's just leave him be and maybe he'll snap out of it on his own."

Kazahaya avoided them all. He wouldn't eat lunch, just kept working. Working in order not to think. Once they realized he wouldn't talk they left himalone but he could feel their eyes on him and knew they had questions. Kazahaya had questions too but no answers. Would there ever be any answers? He moved to open the next box and hissed as he cut his hand. Blood. There was blood, a lot of it and all he could do was stare at it. Oozing, flowing and now dripping to the floor. Again death popped into his mind. If he didn't stop the blood, maybe he would just bleed to death. No worries after death, right? No problems that needed answers that he couldn't find. All of a sudden someone grabbed his hand and wrapped it up, Rikuo but then there was Saiga and Kakei too. They had come to help him, to save his life, again. His vision blurred and it was a moment before he was aware he was crying again.

"Damn, Kazahaya!" Rikuo's voice was gruff as he held the towel to the cut, seeing it become saturated.

Saiga hustled over to the medical supplies and gathered what was necessary. "Bring him to the back Rikuo!"

Kakei took a moment to lift Kazahaya's chin and wipe some of the tears away gently. "It's going to be okay Kudo-kun." Even as he said the words, more tears covered his fingers. "Go, let Saiga fix him up." _What was bothering the boy so?_ Turning Kakei went to help the customers and reassure them that all was well.

Kazahaya sat silently, eyes closed, head back against the couch and still tears rained down. Rikuo was beside him watching Saiga take care of the cut. It was deep but didn't need stitches. There was pain but he deserved it, didn't he? With each beat of his heart, his hand throbbed pumping blood through the cut. He should speak, tell Saiga to stop, tell Rikuo to take him outside and leave him. Death would come quickly this time.

"Stupid. Stupid idiot." Rikuo looked back at Kazahaya. He was a sight. He felt both pity and anger. Taking a tissue he wiped away some of the tears and the runny nose. His hand brushed away the hair on his forehead and rested there a moment. "Well you don't have a fever. Guess he's not sick." Rikuo offered to the room at large. He sat back and crossed his arms, one hand gripping Kazahaya's arm maintaining contact with the boy.

Again a simple touch offered comfort and Kazahaya began to cry in earnest, hiding his face against Rikuo's shoulder.

Rikuo and Saiga stared at each other. That was the scene Kakei walked in on. He'd taken care of the customers and locked the door. No way could he think of business when Kazahaya was like this. "How bad is it?" The towel was almost completely red.

"Actually it's not as bad as it looks, thank goodness. I used butterfly bandages to hold the cut closed. It should heal okay but he won't be able to use that hand for a while." Saiga shook his head at all the blood on his hands and stood. "We can't ever let him get really hurt, the boy's a bleeder. Damn, almost stopped my heart when I saw it."

"Kudo-kun, Kudo-kun, look at me." Kakei made his voice hard. Saiga raised his eyebrows; even Rikuo threw him a questioning look. "Look at me _now_." He wanted to break the spell Kazahaya seemed to be under.

Kazahaya jumped and warily turned heavy eyes his way. _Was Kakei going to throw him out? Was he tired of him?_ He hadn't been a very good worker today. Limbs still trembling, Kazahaya sat up a bit and resigned himself to hear the words that could truly end his life because if he left here, he knew he would die.

The sun disappeared. Just a moment ago the room had been bright, now there were shadows. Kazahaya watched as a shadow seemed to slither closer and closer to him. It touched his foot_. Had it come to take him? To pull him down, beneath the earth where light was only a memory? _Inch by inch it crept up his leg, now both legs were covered. His good hand latched onto Rikuo's leg and held on for dear life. _The shadow had come for him! He just knew it_! Kazahaya's eyes widened as he pushed back into the seat trying to gain more time. Death had heard him and now it was coming to take him!

_It was happening! _He'd had a vision the night before, it just came from nowhere. Kazahaya had no idea what had triggered it. There was a darkness slowly surrounding him – a total absence of light. Then Kei calling, screaming for him to help her but the darkness cut him off from her, had taken away his senses, his voice, and his _life._

They stared fascinated at Kazahaya. He looked as if something horrible was coming after him. It was only a shadow but what was it to Kazahaya? He saw many things with his gift; just what was he seeing now?

Rikuo couldn't believe what was happening. Kazahaya was now hyperventilating as the shadow moved up his chest. The hand on his leg was white, the grip was so tight and his other hand, unable to close – clenched and unclenched rapidly.

Kazahaya knew he should die. So why was he fighting it? He was so scared. Dying was scary. _Did he really want this?_

The curtain lifted high, the breeze was so strong and the cloud that had hid the sun, moved on. The shadow was gone. Time moved forward and life continued.

Kazahaya froze. _He was alive! Death had set him free!_ Disbelieving he slumped boneless, head cocked to one side, mouth open, and eyes seeing nothing.

"Jesus! Kid! Kid!" Saiga leaned forward and grasped the thin shoulders, shaking the boy. He stopped only when a raspy breath escaped the now moving chest.

They laid him down and wiped him down. He'd been covered in a cold sweat. It was silent as they sat and watched him. Kazahaya was breathing normally now but was he all right?

Kakei was still at a loss; his own gift had told him nothing of Kazahaya's troubles. The boy had scared him so badly, scared them all with that business of the shadow. He was just about to suggest taking him to the hospital when Rikuo spoke.

"Kazahaya!" His eyes had opened. "Hey, you okay?" Rikuo hovered close wondering if he would be recognized.

"Rikuo." More tears, for better or worse he was alive. "I…I…" He didn't have words.

They got some water in him and sat him up again. "Sorry. I'm…sorry."

Saiga had to leave the room. That kid was tearing him up. Using the excuse to wash his hands he left the room but returned quickly with some energy bars. "Eat. You haven't had much food today."

His head moved from side to side. No food, didn't want food. But Kakei had other plans. Taking the bars from Saiga he sat before Kazahaya and forced open his mouth. Sticking a piece in his mouth he said with a hard voice, "Chew."

He chewed and swallowed until two bars were gone. Kakei's face was a mask and Kazahaya was again afraid of what the man would do. Looking at them all he saw they were worn out. It was if they'd all had a hectic day in the store but Kazahaya knew he was the cause. It was because he was here, causing problems and making things difficult for them.

"I…can leave," he whispered. "I can leave today. Just need to…get my stuff." Kazahaya felt a bittersweet smile touch his face before it disappeared again. He actually did have a few things now. When he came to the store, he'd had nothing but the clothes he wore. Now at least he'd have something to remind him of the time he'd spent at Green Drugstore.

Confused looks passed between the three of them. What was he talking about? Kakei was still seated in front of Kazahaya. Reaching out he raised the boy's chin. There was such sadness on his face that it made Kakei pull him forward into an awkward hug. Kazahaya was still trembling which only made Kakei hold him tighter.

He shouldn't accept the hug, he wasn't worthy of Kakei's affection but it eased the pain in his heart. Kazahaya scooted forward trying to get closer to rid his body of the chill that had seemed to plague him this day.

Rikuo looked away blinking. Kazahaya was so fragile right now and he needed to be strong so he could help him. For whatever reason, Kazahaya was on the brink, on the edge and they had to work together to bring him back. He wanted back that goofy boy he was used to. Kazahaya, like him had problems. They'd never really talked about what the other was going through but just having him around and the hope that at some point he would help and he knew Kazahaya would, made a big difference in his life.

They were different people but both had ended up here in need of help. Kazahaya couldn't ignore other people's problems, always tried to help in any way he could but he wouldn't discuss his own.

Rikuo didn't know what he could do to help Kazahaya especially right now but he'd try even if all he could do was offer a shoulder for him to cry on.

Saiga moved to sit on Kazahaya's other side. He picked up the injured hand and began cleaning the wound again. Kazahaya had reopened the cut and itwas bleeding again. After wrapping it, he held on to the slight hand, cradling the arm against him. The kid was going to need all their support right now.

Finally Kakei pushed away so he could once again see Kazahaya's face. It was time to find out the problem or at least find a way to reassure him that he indeed have a place here with them, that he was accepted.

Kazahaya sat back. He was worried, confused, anxious and weary. If he was going to leave, he should get going before night fell. A shudder racked his body at the thought of being alone in the dark. Death could come again; there would be no sun to chase it away. He cleared his throat but still his voice only came out in a whisper.

"I…I want to thank…you," briefly his eyes touched them all. "For taking me in, letting me live…and work here. You guys saved…me." More tears made tracks down his cheeks. "…Even if I didn't deserve it. "I'll go now." Kazahaya hiccupped and tried to stand.

"Sit down!" Kakei and Rikuo said as one. Rikuo wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close, while Kakei pushed on thighs. Saiga still had a hold of his arm.

"You're not leaving Kazahaya, not now, not today. Maybe when you have resolved things and are able to stand on your own two feet but for now you're staying here." Kakei sat back and crossed his arms.

"But I…"

"But nothing Kid. First, we need you in the store. Second, who'll help Rikuo on all the little side jobs Kakei has. And most of all, we like having you around." Saiga grinned at him. "You're great fun to tease. Come on kid, we _want_ you to stay. Why do you want to leave?"

Disbelief crossed Kazahaya's face. _They couldn't be serious!_ He tried to sit forward but Rikuo's arm stopped him. "I _should_ leave! I don't do anything right! Rikuo doesn't need me! I get on his nerves and he stays angry all the time. I don't understand half of what's going on around me! And, and look!" Kazahaya tried to raise his injured hand but Saiga had a tight grip on his arm. "I get hurt and you have to take care of me or Rikuo has to save me because I wasn't paying attention on a job!" He fell gently back against Rikuo's side. "I'm…too much…trouble." Kazahaya finished silently.

Saiga looked to Kakei; he wasn't sure what to say. A lot of what Kazahaya said was true but he didn't want him gone. Things were more interesting – fun with him around but Saiga decided to let Kakei handle this.

Rikuo felt anger – anger at himself. He did get angry but it wasn't always Kazahaya's fault although he did take it out on the boy from time to time. But…he'd thought that by now he and Kazahaya were friends. Looking to Kakei, his face was filled with doubt. _Was it his fault that Kazahaya acting this way? Had he done something to make him want to leave?_

This was hard. He wished he'd foreseen this then maybe he'd have been prepared, had the right arguments ready for Kudo to assure the boy of his self-worth. Kakei sighed and now Rikuo was having doubts about himself, this kind of behavior was self-destructive and he'd have to tread carefully.

Kakei straightened his back. Okay, time to resolve this matter and get the boy back to his normal self. "Kazahaya, look at who's beside you. Saiga and Rikuo, both of them are there next to you, holding you, comforting you. If Rikuo was angry with you, do you think he'd be here at all? It was he who first got to you after you cut your hand. Rikuo stopped the bleeding and before that, he asked you what was wrong. He wanted to help you. Would he do that if he didn't care?"

"And Saiga, the mother hen of us all. You scared him. How can you scare someone that badly if he didn't care? It's not that easy to shake up Saiga, you know what a jokester he is." As he spoke he watched Kazahaya but the boy's head remained down, tucked against his chest. "Kudo-kun, you frightened me as well. First when you cut your hand then just a moment ago with…that shadow. We care when your hurt. We don't like seeing you upset. Won't you tell us what's happening to you?"

Kazahaya was shaking his head. "Don't you see I'm a liability? The things I do, frighten you. I don't want to worry you! I'm a misfit; I'm always going to be getting into trouble! You can't tell me you want me around so you can always bail me out of trouble. I don't do _anything_ well. Things would be better…much better if I wasn't…here. Better for me to leave…to disappear." A whisper came, and they all strained to hear it. "Maybe disappear from the world."

_Slap!_ Kakei's hand made contact with Kazahaya's face. Shocked eyes rose to meet his. He blinked several times then tried to pull away from Rikuo and Saiga but they held him tight. _Slap!_ That one made him sit still.

**"Don't ever say that or anything like that again!"** Kakei rarely got really mad but he was now. "And don't try to get us to believe that you're not worth caring about! We, the three of us have _chosen _to care about you. I've made you my responsibility and I will not let you go!" He rose and began to pace.

Kakei whipped around to face him again. "So you make Rikuo angry? So do I, so does Saiga but we aren't trying to leave. You cut your hand. Big deal, it was a mistake. Mistakes happen. And as for not doing things well, you have successfully completed every job I given to you."

"But Rikuo…"

"Rikuo couldn't have done the jobs without you. Your talent, your gift helped each and every time. In time it will help Rikuo with his problems and help you to solve your own."

Kazahaya had been ready to protest when Kakei's words registered. He'd been avoiding looking at Rikuo but now looked up at him. Surprised flowed through Kazahaya, he'd expected to see anger on Rikuo's face or at least disappointment but hope shone from those eyes. He blinked and blinked again, finding it hard to believe.

"If you stay, you can help me. You know Kakei has visions of the future. He's seen that you will help me _and yourself. _I don't know or understand what happened to you today but I do know if you leave, you'll damn us both. _Stay Kazahaya, please._" Rikou's hand rubbed his back then curved back over his shoulder to tuck him in closer.

"I've been with Kakei a long time." Saiga decided to add his two cents. "His visions are hardly ever wrong. If he says you'll help Rikuo then you will. How will you live with yourself if you leave and do nothing to help Rikuo? Will you leave him with unanswered questions? It could be that you'll need him as well to resolve whatever made you come here in the first place." Saiga had been looking down at he hand he held and started stroking the tense muscles trying to get them relax. "We have no idea what you just saw to scare you so much but if you're here with us – we can help. Keep away the darkness." Finally he turned to look at the boy. "You need to stay; we want you to stay Kudo Kazahaya."

Air escaped him as he stared at the man. Even with shades on Kazahaya knew Saiga meant every word he'd said and he'd said his _name_. Kazahaya didn't think Saiga had ever said his name before. That simple statement touched his heart.

_They want me to stay. I mess up so often, get things confused and I know I can get on their nerves but they want me to stay._ Kazahaya's tears started up again and he felt Rikuo squeeze his shoulder, Saiga stroking his injured hand. He was surrounded by friends offering him comfort and support.

Kakei watched the men in front of him and felt some of the urgency leave him. Maybe this day had been necessary for all of them. They sat close together, connected – a unit. We belong together, the four of us, at least until Rikuo and Kudo-kun's problems were resolved and even after all was right again with them, the bond they'd formed here couldn't be broken. Yes this little episode of Kudo-kun's had happened for this very reason, Kakei believed.

Moving forward and sitting once again in front of Kazahaya, Kakei placed a hand on his leg. "So Kudo Kazahaya, will you stay and continue to help us and find a way to solve the problems you left behind you or will you go and abandon us?"

Kazahaya looked up at Kakei; his face had lost all trace of the hardness that was there previously. The anger was gone to bereplaced with a smile. "I don't understand." His words were whispered. "I don't understand why you want me. I don't understand why you like me. I know what I am, how I am and how awful I can be. But…" Kazahaya looked from Kakei to Saiga and finally at Rikuo. "_But I want to_ _stay. I don't want to leave!"_ His breathing became labored. "I – I can't explain what happened today, not right now. Just…you should know – I. Thank you."

Only Kazahaya's sniffs interrupted the silence. Hearts returned to their normal beats, muscles became loose even the air seemed less heavy as whatever had brought Kazahaya down dissolved and disappeared. Darkness faded away leaving only light.

He was so tired, so very tired. Little sleep, little food and an emotional rollercoaster had taken it's toll on Kazahaya. He needed to sleep but didn't want to move. His _friends_ were here, next to him and the last thing he wanted to do was move. Again he looked at them all and with a shy smile, "Thank you for putting up with me, for…believing in me. I hope…I hope I can help. I want to help, to be helpful. I'll try hard not to be a burden."

Kakei reached out and gathered more tears. "You've had one hell of a bad day but it stops now. Stop thinking negative thoughts and looking down on yourself. The Kudo Kazahaya who first came here and sits before us now is the person we care about." Kakei laughed lightly. "Silly quirks, that precious naïveté, the ability to put people at ease and to be a friend, that's the Kudo Kazahaya we know and love. Don't _ever _change." Kakei tapped his chin lightly.

"Whew!" Saiga drew a hand against his brow. "Glad that's over. Kid when you have a bad day, you _really_ have a bad day. That's it right, no more bad days for the rest of the year okay? I don't think my heart could take it." His smile was back, that teasing smile that often tormented Kazahaya, yet it gave him a really warm feeling this time.

"Leave it you to bring the world to a stop when you're having a bad day. Only an idiot can pull that off." Rikuo's words were snide, said with disdain.

Kazahaya's heart skipped a beat as he turned to look at Rikuo and did a double take. Rikuo was grinning. The words weren't meant to hurt but to tease. A hand threaded itself through his hair and gently rubbed his scalp. "Rikuo, I promise…I promise to use my gift to help you find her. Whatever it takes, I'll do whatever it takes to help you." It was a solemn promise.

Rikuo stared him. He looked terrible - red, wet, and tired eyes and a runny nose. "Such a child," it was said with affection. "Yeah, I know you will. And you can count on me to be by your side when you need me. Come here." He had to wipe Kazahaya's nose, that snot was getting to him.

"There now, one big happy family again." Kakei stood and stretched. "I don't know when I've been so tired." He checked his watch and blinked. "We've been back here longer than I thought. Guess we'll just stay closed since it's so late. Kudo-kun," Kakei said in a sing-song voice. "You're going to owe me big time for this. Let's see for the next two jobs, you'll work without pay. Deal?" Kakei too was back to normal.

Kazahaya chuckled, "Yeah okay but how about if I get to keep my clothes on and no dresses?" He was tired but not tired enough to blindly agree to Kakei's deal.

"Oh-ho, he may finally be learning, Kakei! Good going kid!" Saiga laughed.

"Moron, even if he agrees it doesn't mean something embarrassing or weird won't happen! You know not to trust Kakei when it comes to those jobs." Rikuo grumbled.

"Yeah, I know but if I can keep my clothes on and stay out of women's clothing then that's a plus." Kazahaya grinned.

"And, Rikuo that means if I need either of those done, then it will be up to you." Kakei was laughing now too.

"Hey wait a minute! I should get to keep my clothes on too! Besides Kazahaya looks much better in women's clothes than I do." Rikuo leaned forward trying to convince Kakei.

Saiga rubbed his nails against his blazer. "Don't worry Rikuo, if you have to wear a dress, I'll make sure you look good." Totally enjoying this Saiga grinned.

"Aww man!" Rikuo slapped one hand against his forehead.

Kazahaya began to laugh and they all stared for a moment glad he was back to normal before joining him. It felt good, really good. All the sadness and tension was gone. They were four friends enjoying each others company.

Kakei watched as Kazahaya laid his head back against Rikuo and sleepily closed his eyes still smiling. "How about I order some take-out? We'll have dinner together then let a certain_someone_ get some sleep. Okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Saiga gently put Kazahaya's arm in the boy's lap. "Crazy kid." He whispered as he stood for Kazahaya was already asleep.

"We'll let him sleep and wake him when dinner arrives. You okay with that?" Kakei asked Rikuo for the boy had all but crawled into Rikuo's lap.

"Sure, I'll stay with him." Rikuo hadn't thought to move. Kazahaya needed him, needed to be held and Rikuo admitted to himself that it helped him to hold Kazahaya.

Saiga wrapped his arms around Kakei's waist. "We're going to have to be more careful from now on aren't we? Whatever freaked him out could happen again."

"I know." Kakei placed his hands over Saiga's and held on. "And my gift doesn't allow me to see what he sees. I wonder what happened to make him fear that shadow." Kakei shuddered as he remembered Kazahaya's reactions. "It could be his power is changing, growing – something else I didn't see coming." He was silent as he contemplated the consequences of that.

As they watched Kazahaya seemed to feel their stares and opened his eyes briefly, a slight smile still on his face. He took a deep breath and went back to sleep feeling safe knowing they were watching over him.

"He really has no idea how important he is to the people around him. Our Kudo-kun is such a simple soul." Kakei turned to give Saiga a hug. "We'll protect him and provide him a safe haven." He pulled back to look up at Saiga then Rikuo with a mock horrified face. "And make sure he has **_no more bad days!"_**

"Amen to that!" From Saiga.

"You got that right!" Said Rikuo.

* * *

So how'd I do? I'd appreciate any and all reviews sountil next time.

...Too much Legal Drug can be wonderful for the imagination...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! I've decided to make a full story for 'Bad Day'. I expect to have at least three or four chapters more. I'll keep with the serious side of things in trying to show the deep feelings these men have for each other. I hope you'll give this a chance._

_Thanks._

Trouble

Kakei woke with a start. He was on his elbows, his breath hissing from his lungs – heart beating way too fast. Kakei shivered and reached for Saiga but he wasn't there. Kakei was alone in bed. "Saiga!" He called out. Panic left over from the vision momentarily made him forget that Saiga was out on a job.

Slowly Kakei sank back onto his pillow and pulled the sheet up to his chin. The images kept flashing behind his closed eyes and he wished with all his heart that he didn't have to see them – to know absolutely that it would come true.

Eyes popped open when the scenes just kept repeating and repeating with the same outcome. Kakei checked the clock, 3am - it was too early to get up or expect Saiga back. Sleep was impossible now, the images would haunt him this day and everyday until the event happened. Kakei lay there for a while just listening to the silence and then he rose.

"Might as well wash away this sweat." He muttered as he made his way to the shower. There had to something he could do to help pass the time until he could talk to Saiga and find some measure of comfort.

Hot water – actually it was too hot but he endured it because his soul was so cold. Kakei washed automatically and finally when the water began to turn cool he stepped out. He tried to blank out his mind and went through the motions of shaving and getting dressed. Moving back to the bedroom Kakei turned on all the lights, chasing away any shadows. He wanted no more shadows. Needing to stay busy, he changed the sweat-soaked sheets but that didn't take long so he went about straightening up the bedroom. He made the chores last until 5am – still hours to go before the store would open but before that he would have to face him, face him and act normal - as if he didn't know the boy was going to be hurt.

Rikuo led the way downstairs and looked for Saiga. There'd been a tip, it was vague and from an unreliable source, still it had to be checked out. He headed for the office and saw Kakei was on the phone – no Saiga. Kakei looked up and shook his head and Rikuo backed off not noticing how tired Kakei looked.

Kazahaya was aware that Rikuo was waiting for Saiga to return and his slumped shoulders told him that there was still no news. Kazahaya tried to be upbeat and positive because he knew Rikuo tended to brood. He hoped Kakei-san would help him once he got off the phone.

"Hey, how about I go pick us up some movies for tonight? Something funny or some action thrillers?" Kazahaya asked as he put on his apron.

Rikuo spared him a smile. Kazahaya always preferred to see people happy even when he, himself was sad. Rikuo's hopes were up but not too high. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the next time they had a viable lead on Tsukiko, it would come from Kazahaya. Standing tall he let his dark thoughts fade away.

"I don't know if I should trust you. You could come home with something little kids would like, trying to teach us our ABCs." He teased and watched in amusement as Kazahaya responded.

"Nuh-huh! I only did that one time! How was I to know? It wasn't in the kids section and all it had on the cover was the name." Kazahaya pouted. They'd teased him for days after that. The name didn't give it away – 'The Numbers Game'. He'd thought it was a gambling movie.

Kazahaya turned away in a huff so he didn't see Rikuo come up behind him. Next thing he knew, Rikuo had him in a head lock while his other hand started tickling him. The two wrestled laughing all the while.

Kakei had pretended to be talking to someone when the boys came down, still not ready to face them. They'd gone into the store but he could still hear them and their voices drew him. He watched as Kudo-kun tried to cheer up Rikuo and how Rikuo responded to the genuine caring in Kudo-kun's voice. A pained smile appeared as he watched them wrestle. They were so happy – carefree, despite all the problems in their lives. Here in this store, they both had a safe haven and friends and yet someday soon one boy's blood would be spilt.

"Boys," Kakei had to stop and clear the tears from his throat. "That's enough kidding around; it's time to open the store." His voice still sounded a little weak.

Rikuo let Kazahaya go and laughed more when the boy ran into a shelf knocking a few items to the floor. "What, can't you stand up?" His grin grew larger when a red–faced Kazahaya pushed him away. Rikuo pretended to stumbled a bit to and got a satisfied smile from Kazahaya. He went to get the key from Kakei and wondered if he'd join in the teasing.

"Look who's talking!" Kazahaya smirked. He bent to pick up the products from the floor and missed the little exchange between Rikuo and Kakei.

Rikuo was still laughing when he approached Kakei. As he got closer he noticed that Kakei wouldn't look him in the eye. Studying Kakei he saw the man's eyes had dark circles underneath and his eyes had streaks of red through them. He knew the only thing that effected Kakei like that was a vision – a bad one.

"What…?" Rikuo broke off when Kakei just shook his head.

"Not now – later. Please, just take care of the store and," He looked over at Kazahaya who was doing a silly dance as he restocked the shelf. "And him. Okay?" Kakei dropped the key in Rikuo's hand then gripped his hand, key trapped between them.

Rikuo closed his fingers around Kakei's, they were trembling ever so slightly. "Saiga should be back soon." It was all he could think of to say. Saiga could take away that lost look.

Kakei smiled fleetingly. Rikuo was trying to reassure him as Kazahaya had tried to do for Rikuo earlier. He nodded, "I – I can't …wait." Helpless tears threatened and pulling away his hand, Kakei retreated to his office.

Rikuo stared after him. _What the hell had he seen that had affected him so? And take care of Kazahaya?_

"Rikuo? You going to up open up or what?" Kazahaya's happy voice asked.

It was then that his blood ran cold. There had been such sadness when Kakei looked at Kazahaya. _Something was going to happen to Kazahaya!_

"Yeah, I'm coming. You in a hurry to see somebody?" Rikuo tried to make himself sound normal and with a mocking grin turned to face him. "Looks like it's just us today. Kakei's gotta a lot of work to do; he'll be in the office most of the morning."

"Oh, okay. So what do you want for lunch?"

He hadn't noticed, hadn't noticed that Rikuo was unnerved. It was good that sometimes Kazahaya could be so clueless – at other times he was too perceptive.

"Lunch? We just had breakfast?" Rikuo unlocked the door and held it open for one lady who was waiting.

"Morning! Welcome to Green Drug Store. If you need help, just ask." Kazahaya greeted then turned back to Rikuo. "So? We should know before we get hungry, right?"

Rikuo shook his head. "Only you." He let Kazahaya lead the conversation and knew that trying to keep up with the way the boy thought would keep him from remembering that look of Kakei's and possibly something horrible happening to the happy boy in front of him.

Saiga came in the back way. He was glad to be home but he didn't look forward to seeing the disappointment on Rikuo's face. They'd all known it was a long shot, still he hoped he'd find something.

Kakei's door was closed but not locked so Saiga went right in. He dropped his bag on the floor and slumped onto the couch. "It was a complete waste of time. She'd been there but it was from _before_. No one saw or heard from her again. Man this is frustrating!" Having rested his head against the couch, Saiga hadn't once looked at Kakei but not receiving any type of response, he lifted his head.

Kakei was sitting looking out the window but not really seeing anything. Saiga got up and went around the desk. He pulled Kakei around to face him and knew he'd had a vision. "I'm sorry." Apparently the vision had been a bad one and he, Saiga hadn't been there to comfort Kakei.

Kakei tears started then. He'd held on, been strong and now he could let loose the fear he felt. Standing Kakei fell into Saiga's arms and let the large body warm and support him.

"Damn." Saiga whispered. Kakei was really upset – it must have been a bad one. What worried Saiga was; was it a vision about strangers or someone closer to home? He waited as Kakei's tears wet his shirt.

Finally the tears stopped, Kakei was standing between Saiga's legs and he pulled back to look at his lover. "I'm glad you're back. I-I've stayed away from…him. Rikuo guessed. We said…we said we'd…keep him…safe! Saiga!"

Saiga removed Kakei's glasses and framed his face. "Shh." Softly he kissed him. It was a mere brushing of lips meant to calm and comfort.

Kakei took it, wanted it badly. His arms wrapped around Saiga's back and let the intimacy of the moment take him away. Shortly he felt Saiga pull away and stand. Gently he was guided over to the couch and the two sank down together.

"Tell me." Saiga threaded a hand in Kakei's hair and massaged his scalp as he was told of the vision.

"Kudo-kun is alone. Completely alone and lost in the dark, surrounded by shadows." Shadows was said on a whisper. Kakei's eyes were open but he didn't see his office, no his sight was elsewhere. "That look," He shuddered. "Remember that look…when that shadow appeared…Kudo-kun had that same look."

Saiga's other hand clenched into a fist. 'Kazahaya's Bad Day' they'd called it. The day when he'd acted so weird and cut his hand and then that shadow had crawled up his body and terrified him as if – as if somehow the shadow was going to smother and kill him. The kid had scared him, all of them with that episode and now Kakei said something or someone was going to put that expression on his face again and this time he'd be alone.

"He's running and calling out to…us." Kakei's voice hitched. "Kudo-kun's being chased but – I can't see by whom." There was a hint of frustration as he tried in vain to see behind vision-Kazahaya. "Then he disappears into pitch blackness but…I hear him crying." Kakei's own tears start again.

"Is that all? Nothing more, no clues as to where he is or when this will happen?" Saiga spoke urgently.

"…For a while all I hear is his crying but then there is a flash of light and – I see him. Kazahaya lying in a filthy place…I…think he's just…knocked out but… there's blood – _his_ blood all about him." Kakei pulled away and gripped Saiga's lapels. "Someone's going to hurt him and we can't stop it!"

It was getting close to lunch time and Kakei had yet to leave his office. For moments during the day, Rikuo had been able to forget about Kakei and his vision. Things were so normal – Kazahaya talked nonstop and was as clumsy as ever. They had decided on sandwiches from the deli down the street and now Kazahaya wanted to go back and ask Kakei what he wanted but Rikuo had put him off.

"How about we just get him one anyway? You know what he likes, get one for Saiga too. I'll stay and watch the store." Rikuo knew he'd have precious little time to find out what was going on so as soon as Kazahaya left he was going to lock the door and question Kakei.

"Sure. Maybe I'll have them put something hot on Saiga's – surprise him." Kazahaya grinned with mischief.

Rikuo chuckled, "He'll find a way to get you."

Kazahaya shrugged, "It would still be funny. Okay, I'll be back shortly." He slipped out of his apron and left the store with a wave.

Rikuo watched until he was out of sight then locked the door. He wasted no time going to the back and not letting the closed door stop him, walked in. Blinking he realized that Saiga had returned and immediately felt guilty. Tsukiko and what happened to her flashed into his mind pushing Kazahaya's fate to the background.

"Saiga…" Rikuo found he didn't know what to say or ask.

Saiga looked up at Rikuo and seemed to understand the boy's problem. "Sit. No wait, where's the kid?" Panicked he looked behind Rikuo expecting to see the kid stick his head in.

"It's okay, he's gone for sandwiches." Rikuo entered the room and sat on the edge of a chair. "So…?" He left the question hanging for information on either Kazahaya or Tsukiko.

"Nothing Rikuo, it was nothing. Yeah, she'd been there but it was a long time ago and they hardly remembered her. I tried everything." Saiga watched him carefully but there was little reaction only a slight shrug.

"Yeah, I figured." Rikuo had been looking at the floor but now his eyes found Kakei's red-rimmed ones. "What's going to happen to him? He won't…?"

"No! No dammit! **He will not die!** I won't let him!" Kakei pulled away from Saiga and stood.

Rikuo jumped. Kakei had scared him, his reaction was so fierce but he was glad to hear it. The question had to be asked, because he wanted to be prepared… if that was possible but he still didn't know what was going to happen.

Kakei paced and thought. His visions could be changed, nothing was absolute. Maybe he could prevent him from being hurt. In the past, he'd been able to warn people and save lives – he would do the same here! _Must be hopeful-keep the fear to himself!_

Saiga watched Kakei and knew he was finally considering all the angles and not just reacting to the vision. He looked to Rikuo and filled him in on what the vision was about.

"He's alone? Were we on a job? Did we get separated?" Rikuo stood too approaching Kakei. "Where am I!" Hearing his tone get loud, Rikuo stopped. "Sorry."

Kakei went to him and wrapped an arm around Rikuo's waist. "It's okay." He was silent for a moment. "I have no answers. You know all that I do. He will be hurt but he'll come home to us."

"But how do you know that?" Rikuo wanted to know. Kazahaya was important to him and he wanted absolute certainty that he would indeed be fine.

"I believe it because I've seen other visions of him. That boy has much to do." Kakei took a deep breath. "He'll be hurt but we'll find him and care for him – we promised." His eyes found Saiga's who nodded then he looked up at Rikuo who still looked doubtful but he too nodded.

"Hey! You guys closed the store early!" Kazahaya's voice rang out. Finding the front door already locked he'd come in the back.

"Go. Keep him busy while I fix my face." Kakei pushed Rikuo and Saiga towards the door. "And say nothing. Let's not worry him, yet."

They all worked hard to act normal but each watched Kazahaya closely. Had it been just a little over a year since he'd come to live there? He'd become such a positive presence in their lives but he didn't know it. Not a day went by that he didn't make them smile or laugh. Kazahaya was always around if you needed to talk or when you just didn't want to be alone.

He struggled sometimes with the easiest things but tackled hard jobs with courage if reluctantly. Kazahaya may have wanted to run and hide but usually he saw things to through to the bitter end. It was this they had to remember. Soon, very soon he would face something – someone who would scare and hurt him but the boy was strong, his heart was hearty and despite the pain to come, he would rise again.

The four shared sandwiches and laughs when Saiga bit down into a hot pepper cursing and fanning his tongue. Kazahaya laughed so hard that he cried. The thought hit them at the same time, that the next time Kazahaya's face held tears, he'll be crying – in pain…


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! For those of you who have shown a lot of interest in this story - I thank you. It has pleased me to no end that you've really gotten in to it! So no more delays - PLEASE READ!_

The Wait

His world was always seen through darkness and yet he saw everything clearly – this made Saiga very good at the jobs he did for Kakei. The shades shielded his eyes from the sun, protected his face from curious glances but now they served another purpose and concealed his eyes - hiding the worry in them.

It had been two weeks since Kakei had seen the vision of Kazahaya hurt. They lived each day tense and wary. Nobody but Kazahaya was getting a full night's sleep. During the day it was easy to forget, to live normally. It was nighttime that put them all on edge. Kakei wanted to keep him home safe inside when the sky began to darken but he didn't want Kazahaya to know about the vision. It wasn't possible to keep in locked inside without giving him a good reason so they compromised. Whenever the boy wanted to go out – Saiga followed him.

Mostly the boys went out together and Rikuo was there to watch him but even then, Saiga followed. Since anything could happen, he wanted to take no chances. Kakei made sure that Kazahaya always took his cell phone when he left the store. It was a new phone equipped with GPS, just in case.

At first Kazahaya had questioned him about having the phone at all times but Kakei had just said they might have some last minute jobs to come up and would need to get in touch with him. It was a lame excuse but he seemed to accept it.

Right now Saiga was standing across the street from a record store. Kazahaya had heard a song today and just had to have the CD. He and Rikuo had entered the store an hour ago. Being teens, they had found more music that interested them and decided to listen to other artists. Saiga expected them to leave with more than the one CD.

Because of his unusual height and dark clothes, some people looked at him suspiciously but for him they didn't exist. Arms crossed, leaning back against a wall Saiga never took his eyes from the boys. He saw Rikuo check his watch, Kakei had given them a curfew, he spoke to Kazahaya and the two of made their way to the register.

Shortly they were outside and both had bags. Kazahaya carried on an animated conversation making Rikuo laugh. The two of them were close friends now. Rikuo had literally found Kazahaya on the street, picked him up and brought him home. He'd found a stray who'd become a friend. Their problems drew them together but didn't define them, they'd grown past that. In many ways, they reminded him of Kakei and him.

When they first met Kakei had kept silent about his powers but soon realized that Saiga too had something other worldly about him. Saiga often found it ironic that Kakei hadn't _seen_ him coming or that it was Saiga who saw the power in Kakei first. The two had become a team helping people and then became lovers. Saiga couldn't imagine a life without Kakei and hoped never to find out.

Over the years they'd helped many people but sometimes they couldn't, it just wasn't possible. Everyone couldn't be saved, many were hurt and others died. Strangers had died, people they hadn't known or cared about. It was always hard when terrible things happened but no emotions were strained for they were strangers. It was different this time with these two who were almost a mirror image of him and Kakei. How could they be indifferent now?

No, they couldn't be indifferent. Rikuo and Kazahaya were important to them. They had to help them. Help – they had chosen to help these two boys but their combined powers couldn't prevent Kazahaya from being hurt. It was times like these that they cursed their gifts.

Saiga saw Rikuo look his way seeking assurance that he was near then back at his friend. Even Rikuo was tormented by the fact that all they could do was wait. Silently he followed the boys home. Not until they closed the door behind them did he breathe easier. Letting himself in the back door, he sought Kakei.

Kakei was pacing the floor. Any moment he expected the phone to ring and for Saiga to say he'd lost Kudo-kun. Saiga was the best, it would be difficult to escape him once he set his eyes on you… but anything could happen. He jumped when the door opened and Saiga walked in.

"He's safe upstairs. They each bought some CDs and are probably destroying their eardrums as we speak." Saiga frowned as he watched Kakei heave a huge sigh and settled down into a chair with his elbows on his knees.

"I wish it would happen already." Saiga said and when Kakei looked up shocked, he shrugged. "It would be better than waiting for it to happen and wondering if it'll be really bad or just something minor. We're all imagining the worst."

Kakei dropped his gaze. "Maybe but I can't wish for him to be hurt."

"That's not what I meant!" Saiga shouted then turned away. "This is why I want it over. We're sniping at each other. Any longer and we'll be fighting, possibly in front of the kid. What will we do then?" He stood with his head and hands braced against the wall.

Kakei went to him, arms around his waist and pressed his lips to Saiga's exposed neck. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want him hurt either. It's just…I feel so responsible. He gets hurt because he's here, because it's my vision…and I can't stop it." Kakei buried his head between Saiga's shoulders.

Saiga covered the hands around his waist, speaking quietly. "It's not your fault and you know it. You care about him; he and Rikuo are family now. We protect our own – it's all we can do." Turning he hugged Kakei close. "Come on, let's go to bed. We could use the sleep." Silently they turned off the lights and in the dark held each other.

Rikuo was out of the bed before the scream finished. In the dim light of morning he hurried to Kazahaya's side. He found the boy clutching his sheet, eyes wide and body wet with sweat. Gently Rikuo sat on the bed. "You okay?"

Kazahaya blinked rapidly and started breathing again. Slowly he looked over at Rikuo and managed a weak smile. "No…but I will be." He raised an arm and rested it over his eyes. "Sorry I woke you. It was…just a …stupid nightmare." Another nightmare about Kei. Remembering, Kazahaya shivered.

Rikuo stared at him wanting to ask about the dream but knew he wouldn't be told. "Its okay 'bout time we got up any way. You wanna shower first?" Rikuo found it always helped him to wash away the remnants of bad dreams.

Kazahaya was silent trying to calm down but then removed his arm and looked at Rikuo. "Yeah, thanks." He was surprised when Rikuo grabbed him by the hand and helped him to sit up. Warmth flowed through him from the touch, chasing away the cold.

"No problem." Rikuo squeezed the hand before releasing it.

Kakei felt better. He'd slept the entire night without one bad dream or vision. He decided not to borrow trouble and be positive, that is until he saw Kazahaya's face. The boy looked tired and he wouldn't meet Kakei's gaze.

"Morning boys."

"Morning." They answered together. Kazahaya got his apron and headed into the store. Rikuo waited until he was out of earshot and told Kakei what happened.

"A bad dream?" Kakei was worried. Was it as bad as his last one? Was this in some way a warning that the _'incident'_ was about to happen?

"Say what?" Saiga came up behind them. "He had a bad dream? Aww hell!" One hand went behind his head to massage his neck. "Let's hope it's not like last time. What set it off? He looked okay when you guys went upstairs."

Rikuo shrugged. "He was. We listened to music, talked and went to bed. …But I don't think we have to worry. He's upset but not like before." He turned his head to see Kazahaya stocking shelves.

"Okay, we'll just watch him and if he looks like he's going fall apart, I'll close the store and we'll take care of him. Go and open the store." Kakei lightly pushed him ahead of him.

"I'm okay guys, really." Kazahaya said mid-morning. They had all been watching him. Saiga rarely stayed in the store in the mornings but there he was parked behind the counter, shades turned his way.

"So you say." Rikuo said next to him. "We're just making sure." He leaned close and poked a finger in his chest.

Kazahaya smiled. "Okay, okay but I'm alright." It felt good to know they cared even if it meant his every move was monitored. He endured the hovering but found that the dream had affected him – he had a really bad headache. By the time the after-lunch crowd started, it had moved to his neck and shoulders as well.

They noticed of course, his winces of pain and Kakei pulled him to the side. He ran his hands over the boy's shoulders and felt his forehead – it was warm. "I want you to take some pain pills and go take a nap."

"No, Kakei-san. I can finish the day. It's just a headache." Kazahaya wanted to be strong, prove that he was all right and that they didn't have to worry about him this time.

Kakei tilted his head and smiled at him. "You had a bad dream, granted not like the last one but it gave you a tension headache. I'm giving you permission to take care of it and get some rest, that's all. Okay?" He'd been rubbing the boy's stiff shoulders.

Kazahaya looked to Rikuo and Saiga, they'd been watching even while helping customers and saw them nod. He sighed; he really did want to lie down. "Okay, thanks Kakei-san."

"Sure, now go."

"Tell Rikuo I'll cook tonight, okay?" Kazahaya still wanted to do his share of the work.

Kakei nodded and pushed him out of the store. He was relieved that a headache was all they had to deal with this time.

When Rikuo got upstairs, Kazahaya was still sleeping. Lightly he touched the boy's forehead, finding his temperature was normal. Kakei worried he might be getting sick but it seemed it was just a bad headache. He started to wake him but decided to let him be. Kazahaya must need the sleep since he'd yet to wake up.

Rikuo turned the TV on low and set about making dinner. Kazahaya slept through it all. Kakei came up to check on him later and still he slept. "Shouldn't we wake him and get him to eat something?"

Kazahaya had his arms wrapped around his pillow with a small smile on his lips. Kakei brushed back his hair. "No, he'll wake up when he gets hungry but it looks as if he'll sleep 'til morning. He'll be fine and we can all sleep easily too. Don't worry." Kakei patted his shoulder as he made to leave the apartment. "Goodnight Rikuo."

"Night." He stared at the sleeping boy a moment longer before shrugging. "Guess he'll be fine." Rikuo went to sleep with no worries.

Kazahaya woke to a dark apartment. Checking the clock he saw that it was midnight. "Wow, I was really tired!" He whispered to himself. Getting up he went to the bathroom and then went looking for food. Kazahaya stood in the kitchen and ate cold leftovers. It was kind of yucky cold, but he was hungry and trying to be quiet. When he was done he looked longingly at the TV. He wanted to something to watch or to do. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep right away but Rikuo was a light sleeper and turning on the TV would surely wake him.

Outside he heard a car horn and someone yell. The city never sleeps, he thought. Moving back to his bed, Kazahaya found his clothes and got dressed. He'd go for a short walk, an hour or so and he should be able to sleep again.

Pocketing his keys and slipping on his coat, Kazahaya wondered where he should go. The streets were still busy and he didn't want to be around too many people. Then he thought of a small park not to far away. Yeah, he could walk there and back, enjoy the night air and look at the stars.

So far Rikuo hadn't woken up and Kazahaya wondered why Rikuo was so tired, had the store been busy while he was sleeping? He'd have to make it up to him tomorrow, Kazahaya thought. Silently he opened the door and slipped outside. Breathing deep, Kazahaya felt really good and was looking forward to his walk. Smiling, he lightly ran down the stairs.

Inside, Kakei and Saiga were spooned together sleeping soundly and upstairs Rikuo turned over and found a more comfortable sleeping position. One of the curtains hadn't been closed completely and a beam of light shone down from the window, across Kazahaya's empty bed, over to the nightstand. The light hit something and shone brightly, twinkling in the dark room. It was Kazahaya's forgotten cell phone…


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you ready for the next chapter? I think many of you are from the pleas for me to update soon. Okay then, here we go again. Please enjoy!_

Kazahaya

_Where am I? I don't recognize this place at all!_ Kazahaya looked around totally bewildered. He leaned over trying to catch his breath and hissed in pain. It had been that kick to the stomach. _Damn it! It hurts! Did they crack my ribs?_

Something dripped down his face and into one of his eyes, at first he thought it was sweat until he began to see red. Reaching up, Kazahaya felt his head, there was a cut. He didn't remember being hit hard enough to cause a cut. Slowly he brought down his hand and stared at the blood on his fingers.

_I'm bleeding and I'm lost. Maybe I should call Rikuo, he could figure out where I am but he's sleeping and he was already tired from working in the store by himself. I shouldn't call._ Kazahaya started to feel dizzy and the blood covered hand trembled slightly. _I need help. Sorry Rikuo, I'll make it up to you. _Kazahaya's hand went to his coat pocket but he'd forgotten he no longer had his coat. It was ripped in two and long gone. He shivered and patted his pant pockets – no phone. _Was it gone along with his coat or did I leave it back at the store? Kakei was going to be mad if he'd lost that new phone._ Kazahaya shivered again at the thought.

Footsteps and harsh laughter sound behind him. Jumping Kazahaya looked back. _I didn't loose them? But…I ran so fast!_ Looking around, he saw there was a doorway leading into an abandoned building. Being as quiet as possible, Kazahaya went that way – seeking a place to hide.

It was dark, so very dark inside and he was already having a hard time seeing with the blood in his eyes. Shaking hands held out in front of him, Kazahaya cautiously looked for some cover. _Why did I leave the store? Why did I have to try and be a hero? What will they do to me if they catch me? Rape me! Beat me, again! Will I see Rikuo, Kakei and Saiga again? Or Kei? _The tears started then mixing with the blood and he tripped, knocking over some metal pipes – letting those men know exactly where he was…

"No! Damn it!" Kakei sat up quickly breaking free from Saiga's embrace. Limbs trembling, he got out of bed he started dressing.

Saiga reached for his shades and after covering his eyes, also got up to dress. There was only one reason Kakei would be in such a panic. They'd already had clothes and shoes laid out and waiting for when this night happened. Before putting on his jacket, Saiga opened a drawer and pulled out a black, semi-automatic handgun and stuck it in the back of his pants. The clip was already loaded.

"Do you think…we'll need…that?" Kakei asked. Guns killed.

"I'll do what's necessary to bring him home." Saiga stated. "Let's go."

Kakei shook himself and nodded. He ran out of the room and straight for the boys' apartment. He did take a moment to bang on the door and yell Kudo-kun's name and his shaking hands finally managed to find the lock and turn the key.

His eyes snapped opened and looked for Kazahaya. Rikou only saw an empty bed. The sheet was half off the bed and the pillow still held the shape of the boy's head. Rikuo didn't remember getting up or running to the bathroom but suddenly he was there and it too was empty.

The door burst open and he turned wild-eyed, heart in his throat to see Kakei followed by Saiga, enter the room. "He's not here." The words were quiet and full of fear.

Kakei's own breath caught as he saw the empty bed even though he knew – had seen that Kazahaya was gone. He found breathing difficult until Saiga placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Get dressed Rikuo. Tell us what you saw. Where do we go?" Saiga was all business as his eyes scanned the room looking for clues and this time it was his own heart that stopped when a metallic glint caught his eye. Walking to the bedside table, hand out stretched, Saiga gently picked up the cell phone and held it tight. "Tell me you know where he went!" His voice commanded urgent but quiet.

Rikuo pulled on his jeans and watched the two men; he could see that they shared his fear. In some ways that reassured him but time was passing by and Kazahaya didn't have his phone. How would they find him?

"I-I don't. I don't know! All I saw…all I saw was Kazahaya leaving here. He was smiling…he was smiling and happy…when he left. Oh God, he didn't know! I wouldn't tell him, I wouldn't let you tell him…that he had _reason _to fear going out _alone! _He's out there now…being **_hurt_** and he left here with a **_smile_** on his face!"

Saiga placed the boy's phone in his pocket and went to Kakei and shook him. "Snap out of it! We're wasting time! We have to start searching."

"He - he probably didn't go far. Even though he's lived here a while, Kazahaya still doesn't know the city well. He'll have stayed close to home." Rikuo slipped on a jacket.

Saiga looked over at the boy standing by the door and sighed, he was anxious to leave they were freaking out - it had to stop. The hard grip on Kakei's arms eased and he rubbed them before releasing him. "Sorry. Rikuo's right. I'll head downtown, Rikuo go uptown and Kakei you should stay close to the store – maybe he'll come back on his own."

"But I want to…"

"Look, there are lots of shops and places to eat along our street where he could have gone. If not then maybe someone saw him and if they did you can call and tell us and we'll all go get him. Okay?"

Kakei couldn't seem to think, Saiga was right. "Yes, of course. Rikuo, you've got your phone?" At the boy's nod he looked at Saiga who held his own and felt the weight of Kazahaya's in his pocket. Kakei double checked to make sure he had his own.

Silently the three men went down the same stairs Kazahaya used, each imagining the smile on his face and wondering what his face looked like right now. Going in three separate directions, they began the search.

"You let our pussy get away boy! Now you have to pay. Maybe we'll take you instead!" The man was about twenty-five. He was tall like Saiga and muscular. His two friends were younger and stupid but rough. They'd found a girl alone in the park and had been about have some fun when the punk had interrupted.

"We know you're hurt." He laughed. "You left a trail of blood punk!"

"Got you good did I?" The short one asked. There was more laughter as they entered the dark building. Their voices rang out seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Come on out and play! If you make us hunt you, it'll be that much more painful!"

"He was kinda cute. We could have some real fun with him." The third one said and flicked on his lighter. Before them were several lengths of pipe and a smeared bloody handprint but not the boy.

"Looks like you enjoy pain!" The leader yelled picking up a pipe. "Fine with me – I like screaming." Thumping sounds reverberated as he hit his palm with the pipe.

Kazahaya moved slowly, tears streaming silently down his face. _I've got …got to…get away...Must go…home!_

Kakei had gone into every open store for two miles on either side of the store and no one had seen Kazahaya. Unlocking the door to the store he went inside. Looking around he saw no evidence that anyone had been there. This place was his business and his home yet if offered no comfort this night.

Walking towards the counter and seeing a flashing light, hope pulsed through him. Had Kazahaya called? Kakei flew to the machine and pressed play. He died a little when all he heard was a customer calling in a prescription but just as quickly he flew back to his office to check that answering machine only to be disappointed again.

"God, help me find him." Kakei pleaded as he sunk into his chair. The boy's face kept flashing behind his closed lids –happy, laughing and those times Saiga when embarrassed him. There was such – possibility in Kudo-kun. He was so innocent but also there was much empathy in him. It was that quality that would carry him far in this world.

But to have to go through this – whatever this turned out to be seemed unfair. Crying and bleeding, he would soon be crying and bleeding if he wasn't already. That got Kakei to his feet. Rummaging through his desk he found a large over the shoulder bag. Dread and inevitability took him the storage shelves that held the first-aid kits. Kakei put the largest one they had in the bag plus extra bandages and antibiotic cream. Moving on he grabbed some water bottles, in case – in case there was lots of blood. Back in the office, he located the information he needed…if they had to take Kazahaya to the hospital. Placing the bag over his shoulder, Kakei was about to leave the office and go out again when his vision left him. He no longer saw his desk, couch or filing cabinets.

_Stars in the sky shining down over…over a swing set? A sandbox. Was it a park? A trail, then a girl running and crying down the trail. Her clothes were disheveled, possibly torn. She was speaking…what was she saying?_

_"Must get…help for…him. He saved… me. Kazahaya-san, Kazahaya-san..Saved me! They want to…hurt him! Help!"_

_On she ran with the park now behind her. She looked around – stores but they were closed and dark. She kept looking and went down an alley. Now she was behind the shops looking for lights – signs of life…_

Kakei slammed into the desk as he hurried to leave his office. He had to get outside before she got past him. Cursing, he couldn't get the door open fast enough. Finally he burst out and scared the girl causing her to fall to the street screaming.

Rikuo and Kazahaya had spent a lot of time together away from the store so he figured he knew all the places the boy was likely to go but he hadn't found him. How far had he gone? Rikuo had already checked four different blocks. Stopping beneath a streetlight, he paused. Resting a hand on his chest, he tried to calm its pounding and then he checked his watch, 2:30am. How long had he been gone before Kakei got the vision?

"Damn you, stupid idiot!" Rikuo yelled and the light above him exploded. He jumped out of the way and looked up in surprise. He hadn't meant to do that, he was just so worried. "Come on Kazahaya, let me know where you are." Tears welled up but he blinked them back with determination and started off again.

Saiga moved easily, his breathing steady as he jogged. So far nothing, even at this time of the morning there were people about – not the kind of people Kazahaya should be hanging around. Few were just out for a good time, the rest were out looking for trouble. He hoped no one had tried anything on the boy, he was so easily fooled.

The gun was hard against his back and he wondered if he'd have to use it tonight. In times past he'd carried and even used the gun but no one had died by his hand. Saiga used the gun for self-defense, a way to protect himself or a client. His features hardened as he wondered if tonight would be the exception. He believed he _could_ _kill _anyone who harmed the kid.

Sounds to his left - someone was having sex just inside a dark alley, most people wouldn't have seen them but of course he did. Side to side, up and down went his eyes searching for any sign of the kid. Saiga slipped a hand in his pocket and held Kazahaya's phone. It helped to hold something of his, focused Saiga's sight and kept him from exploding.

Would the kid have come out this far, at night? Saiga didn't think so but they had to look. A man stepped into his path forcing Saiga to stop. He was tattooed and pierced, covered in attitude.

"Where you going man? Looking for something? Something to help you sleep or cheer you up?" A small smile appeared as stared up at Saiga. The man looked like he could use some drugs.

"You want to move. You want to get the hell out of my way. If you don't I will kill you." Saiga's hand formed a fist and he took a step forward. Cold, so cold was his voice. He wanted this, wanted to pound this jerk's face first into the pavement.

The man blinked and stared at his own scared reflection in Saiga's shades. Raising his hands he backed off quickly. "Sorry man. Please go. I don't want no trouble. Shit." He walked away from the cold son-of-a-bitch in shades.

"Damn!" He yelled and slammed his fist against a wall. Those who were about scattered. Saiga jumped when his phone rang. He fumbled with it and automatically turned around to head back to the store. "What?" Saiga was walking as he listened, then running. "I'll meet you there!" People got out of his way, not wanting to be knocked down by the man running like his life depended on it.

Kakei got her calmed down and inside the store. "Sorry to scare you. I've been out looking for a friend. We think he's in trouble. Kazahaya's still new to the city and we're worried." Kakei handed her a bottle of water and watched her closely.

Hinata Asahi started and stared at the man. She'd been wary of following the man inside but he'd left the door open and promised she could use the phone but he'd just said something more important - Kazahaya-san's name.

"Kazahaya-san?"

"You know him? He works and lives here. He disappeared a few hours ago. We think…he may be in trouble." Kakei found a picture of Kazahaya and Rikuo taken in the store and showed it to her. "We want to find him and bring him home."

Hinata stared at the smiling face. It was Kazahaya-san! This was the boy who had asked for her school uniform and gave her the lovely outfit in exchange. They'd only met that one time but she hadn't forgotten him, had thought of him fondly but now…

"He's in trouble!" Hinata stood. "I'd had a bad date and well… I was alone in the park walking home…Three guys were there and when they saw me…" She moved closer to Kakei, hands squeezing the water bottle so tight that water was bubbling out of it. "Kazahaya-san showed up just in time!" She spoke quickly now wanting his friend to understand. "He told them to stop. He looked…familiar and then I remembered him and he me! But…but they wouldn't stop so he – he rushed them and made them let me go." Hinata started pacing.

"Kazahaya-san said to run but I didn't want to leave him. He said to bring help." She started crying again. "I left – I couldn't do anything to help him. I'd only…only gone a few steps…when I heard them…hitting him." She covered her ears to block the sound. Face pale and wet she ran to Kakei and grabbed his sweater. "Go! Go now! Please help him…before…they kill him!"

Kakei own face paled as he listened to the girl's words. Hard hands took hold of her shoulders, "Where is he? What park? Tell me!"

It took time, more time than he had but Kakei had to take care of the girl first. Kazahaya saved her and he couldn't just leave her. Over thirty minutes went by as he called her a taxi and got her on her way home but not without the promise to call with news about what happened to Kazahaya.

While waiting, he'd called Rikuo and Saiga, telling them all. Finally he locked the front door again and ran out the back and hopped into the car. Speed, he wanted to get to that park quickly and he needed speed. On the seat beside him was the bag carrying the items he'd gathered earlier plus some flashlights. Kakei couldn't believe how close the park was. It was so close to home and yet…

The car screeched to a stop and gathering his supplies, Kakei jumped out of the car. He could see no one; Rikuo and Saiga had yet to arrive. He was just about to go ahead alone when he heard running footsteps.

"Kakei!" It was Rikuo; he was running flat out and bumped into Kakei as he stopped. "Did you," He paused to catch his breath. "Did you just get here? Have you seen him? What's going on?"

"Hey, breathe, breathe." Kakei ordered and gave him a bottle of water.

Rikuo chugged it down and took air in through his nose and not once did he release his grip on Kakei's arm. "Kazahaya?"

Kakei's eyes scanned the area and looked for Saiga. He figured they should all stay together. Once Rikuo was calmer he repeated again what the girl Hinata had said.

"So…he was helping a friend? Idiot." Only Kazahaya would come upon a friend in the wee hours of the morning and take on more than he could handle. Rikuo was proud of him, scared for him but proud. "Can't we start? Saiga will find us." He looked up when he heard running footsteps, hopeful.

"I'm here! Let's go!" Saiga was only slightly winded. He took a water bottle and a flashlight and led the way.

They followed the path but spread out, shining their lights into the shadows. It wasn't until they were a mile inside the part that they found something. Saiga reached it first. It was fabric – part of a coat. The light searched more of the ground and finally highlighted the rest of the torn coat.

Rikuo picked it up and stared. It was wet with possibly sweat but most definitely with blood. His hands shook as the blood rubbed off onto his hands. Rikuo's eyes darted around looking for his friend. "Kazahaya! Kazahaya!"

Saiga stood and reached for Kakei's hand. Each held onto the other tightly as their lights swept the area…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I'd hope to finish with this chapter but this in not the end! I hope you won't be too mad at me for not wrapping it up sooner but more story just wanted to be written. I tried to make it exciting so hold on to your seats!_

Darkness and Pain

**H**e woke with a start and looked around confused. It was dark and the air was musty. A hard wall was at his back and some old boxes and wooden crates were before his eyes. Kazahaya saw a pair of beady eyes staring at him and then he remembered and dropped his head to his chest.

He was still hiding from those guys. Even now he could hear them talking between themselves as they searched for him. Kazahaya tried not to cry because it wouldn't help. It was bad enough that he'd dozed off; it must be his blood loss or the hits he'd taken to his head. His arm hurt to move it and he just realized that it too was bleeding. He had to get out of here and _go home!_ Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei would surely be angry with him if they woke and found him gone. He hadn't meant to worry them; all he'd wanted was a short walk so he could fall asleep again.

Kazahaya looked up and saw there were opaque windows, streetlights glowed dully just on the other side but they were too high for him to reach and he'd have to break them to get out. Sighing, he tried to see through the darkness that shrouded the area but it was just too dark and his eyes couldn't seem to focus.

_Nobody knows where I am and I have to save myself! I'm so stupid! Why did I run in here? They seem to be getting closer and I don't know the way out! _Tears again blurred his vision and he had to stifle the sobs. Silence was his only hope. _I gotta try to escape. I'm alone and if I want to see my friends and Kei again, I have to move!_

Kazahaya used the hem of his shirt to wipe away blood and tears, rising to a squat he inched forward looking for a way home.

"**C**ome on man, let's get out here! It's freaking creepy." The short dude complained. There was something about the place that was giving him chills up and down his spine. They could find some new kid to torture – outside.

"Shut the fuck up! We're here and I'm sure he's not to far away. He's hurt and we haven't heard him moving around. He's lying low but we're going to catch him and finish our fun."

"I don't know man, maybe Ryuu is right. I don't like the feel of this place and the lighter is almost out of fluid. I'll be pitch black in here when it goes out. Spike, let's head on out and find someone else, like you said he's pretty beat up already. We can find some better ass." Jiro added.

Spike sighed heavily, ran one hand over his spiky and slammed his pipe against a wall. "You'll do what I say and what I say is we get this kid. I've got a hard-on for him and I want only him. Now shut up and come on!" Spike swung his pipe at them and they cowered together but he did frown as the lighter flickered. Looking around he saw some wooden crates, well that would solve the problem of light but it was the shuffling sound of feet to his left that had him smiling.

**S**aiga led the way. The scrap of cloth he held in his grip seemed to be guiding his eyes. Kazahaya's blood should have been hard to see in the dark even with the flashlights but Saiga found the blood easily and the footprints that had walked through it. The kid was being followed, apparently those punks hadn't liked being interrupted and the first beating wasn't enough for them.

Behind him he heard Kakei's heavy breathing and Rikuo's steady steps. They hadn't spoken a word since they found the bloody, torn coat. As one they had started out in the most likely direction and soon found more blood. The sound of thumping came from Kakei's bag as it hit his hip, reminding them all of what was inside and now they knew for sure that the contents would be needed.

There were still smoking cigarette butts lying in the street next to some blood another sign of the thugs were still chasing Kazahaya. The question was where would Kazahaya go? Where would he hide? He was heading away from the store and safety but he may not know that or maybe he hadn't been given the chance to go in the right direction. Kazahaya needed to be found, needed to be rescued right now.

"Look, up ahead." Rikuo pointed out a row of old warehouses. The buildings were abandoned and covered with graffiti. Many lower windows and doors had been broken into. "He may have hid in one of those."

"Yes, yes, Kazahaya must have. We need to hurry; I don't like the looks of this place." Kakei thought there was something…evil about this area.

Saiga nodded then looked back down at the ground. There was too much blood. Kazahaya must have several cuts to bleed that much and he bled way too easily. "Come on, they're not too far away." It was as if the blood had become neon, he could see it so vividly now. Saiga picked up speed and ran full out.

**K**azahaya had bumped into a box but it only slid slightly across the floor. Maybe they hadn't heard it. They had been in the middle of an argument. He stopped and waited, heart beating double time - they were still talking but lower now, and he couldn't hear their words. It didn't matter, Kazahaya knew he had to keep moving before he passed out completely and be left to whatever mercy, if they knew the meaning of the word, they had.

_Get out and go home…Get out and go home…Get out and go home…Get out and go home…_Kazahaya repeated the words as he moved. One hand against the wall steadied him while the other was held out in front of him feeling his way.

Light! It startled him so completely that his foot slipped and he fell onto his butt. Noise, the noise of the boxes being kicked and pushed aside and suddenly he was blind. A hand caught a fist full of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Nooooo! Let me go!" His voice was hoarse and full of panic. He couldn't see - too much light after all that darkness plus tears and blood.

"I… found… you." Spike sang as he shook Kazahaya. "You don't look so good but then I don't have to see your face to fuck you, do I?" He laughed.

Ryuu and the other kid had picked up some loose boards and were using them as torches and not too far away was a small fire burning giving the room an eerie light. The light didn't go far since the room was so very large. It was red-orange with sparks dancing and there was some smoke that made their throats just a little bit dry.

Kazahaya pushed against Spike's chest, tried to free his shirt from the tight grip. It was impossible, maybe if he hadn't been so weak, if his arm didn't hurt he might have had a chance but it was like a sick baby trying to pull away from a doctor with a needle.

"Please, let…me…go." Kazahaya begged, crying. He stopped struggling and little by little he could see the faces of his tormentors.

"Listen to him Spike. I think he's ready for you. Can I have him after you?" Jiro asked.

"We'll see. First, damn, he's still bleeding." Spike pushed Kazahaya into Ryuu's arms and peeled off the boy's shirt. Roughly he rubbed it against Kazahaya's arm where there was a long cut. Kazahaya screamed in pain. "See, you're already screaming for me and I haven't got your pants off yet." Spike was feeling good. Using the now bloody shirt he wiped some of the blood from Kazahaya face. "Yeah, all cleaned up, you're a looker." He turned Kazahaya's face to get a better look. "Let's do this."

Kazahaya shook his head in disbelief. _This can't be happening to me! All I did was save someone! I don't deserve this! _He still felt weak but thought he had to try – try one more time to get away. Ryuu's hands rested at his waist fingers dipping in the waist band of his pants.

Kazahaya pulled at his hands and tried to pull away but Spike was there in front of him and pushed back on his chest. "Nuh-uh." He smiled as his hand ran down the boy's chest and his whole body trembled. "Ryuu find a nice spot, move some of this junk out of the way." Spike pulled Kazahaya into his own arms and let one hand drift down to the button on boy's pants.

_I can't…get away…it's over. I'll…have to leave. I won't…be able to…face them…after this._ Kazahaya was totally overwhelmed by his situation. Spike was undoing his pants; the other two were clearing a space so they could fuck him. There was no hope.

A spark flew up high and caught Kazahaya's eyes. As he watched, he became aware of their shadows crawling over the walls. They were garish, disjointed and out of proportion. His and Spike's looked as it they were connected at the hip.

Kazahaya focused on the shadows, not the hands holding and touching him. He blinked, a new shadow appeared. For a moment he looked around hopefully, maybe someone had come to save him. There was no one else there yet _there_ was a new shadow on the wall. Who or what was making that shadow?

**T**hey all faltered a step when they saw one of the buildings suddenly had light coming from it. Kazahaya was near, they increased their speed. Once they reached the dark opening Saiga drew his gun.

"Stay behind me. Shine the lights down at the floor only. We have to assume that those three guys are with him, maybe more by now. Be careful and follow my lead." Saiga gave the orders and didn't move until they agreed. Silently the three stepped into the darkness.

The place was huge, they had to walk carefully since the floor was littered with glass and other debris but because of the dust and dirt – they had a trail to follow. All three moved on cat's paws, only the rats knew they were there. It seemed to take hours to move from room to room. The air was heavy with fear and anticipation and the complete darkness of the building made them feel as if the world was closing in about them.

"Lights off." Saiga whispered. They were approaching another doorway and saw the glow of fire. They waited until their eyes grew adjusted to the darkness and every eye focused on the light in the distance. "Come on. Slow."

Closer and closer they crept until finally they could hear the thugs who now had their hands on Kazahaya. They were talking about how pretty he was and how much fun they were going to have with him, unable to listen to that they moved forward but then something changed. Sounds no human could make, at least without the benefit of sound equipment suddenly surrounded them. They all looked at each other questioningly but none had an answer as to what the sounds were. Even though the sounds all made them shiver, they blocked out the fear the sounds caused and moved on ahead because Kazahaya was in there and needed them. A scream - Kazahaya's anguished scream stopped them cold.

**Ji**ro had found a tarp and spread it over the area he and Ryuu had cleared. He watched as Spike dragged the dazed boy onto the tarp. He wasn't fighting anymore; in fact he seemed to be staring past them. Jiro turned to look but only saw their shadows mimicking their movements.

Kazahaya felt his body moving forward but his eyes stayed on the wall. Behind his own shadow a larger one was rising up. It slid up the wall like a burning flame with jagged edges. Still mesmerized he saw two ovals appear in the middle. Eyes? If possible, they were darker than the shadow itself.

Kazahaya's mouth dropped open and he tried to speak but no words would come out. He stared at the shadow and it stared back. It moved, shrank down and disappeared. At the same time he became aware of the concrete floor under his back. The metallic sound of his zipper being lowered filled his ears.

"No…don't. Stop." Kazahaya lifted his head to beg Spike to stop when again the shadows caught his attention. It was back. It was back but this time it was sliding under the fire and towards him and the men who would raper him.

A sound, low at first seemed to rise from the floor; spooky like the soundtrack from a scary movie but who was making it? Whispers but no actual voices. It traveled along nerve endings and left all body hair standing straight up.

Spike's hand stopped and his head jerked up. He looked at his buddies then cautiously around the room. "What the fuck?"

"L-let's go! Come on Spike! Something weird's going on here!" Jiro had edged closer to Spike.

The sounds came again and Ryuu spoke up. "M-maybe he's right Spike." Ryuu's eyes scanned around also searching for the source to the nerve destroying sounds. Turning back to Spike he looked down at the kid and blinked and his own anxiety rose to new heights.

Kazahaya's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. His whole body was shaking visibly. All color was leeched from his body but blood continued to seep out of his cuts.

"L-look at him. He's scared to death! W-we won't have any fun with him now, Spike. Let's g-go!"

Spike didn't like those sounds anymore than Ryuu and Jiro but he was so close to satisfaction. He looked down and saw how spooked the kid was. He probably wouldn't have as much fun as before. The kid wasn't scared of him now but of whatever it was that was creeping them all out.

It was on the tarp now. A shape separated from the main shadow like a hand and the one thing nearest to grab a hold of was Kazahaya's foot.

He couldn't breathe. _Death…its back! It's…come for…me! Again! I'm alone! No friends…to save me! I'm…going…to die! _Kazahaya gasped for breath. Air would not stay in his lungs. Suddenly the shadow touched him. It was icy cold. Blackness covered his foot and ankle and began to pull. Kazahaya screamed.

Spike's hands left Kazahaya's body when he began to hyperventilate. Confused he looked over the boy's body and saw – _the shadow_. "What the hell!" Spike backed off and stood quickly. "D-do you g-guys see it? See that?" His own voice and hands were shaking now as he pointed. Even as he asked the question, two blacker than black eyes looked at him. Those sounds were back but instead of inaudible voices, it sounded like laughter – deep, rusty laughter.

"I'm gone! Fuck this shit, Spike!" Ryuu didn't even take his torch, just dropped it and ran back the way they came. Jiro did the same.

Horrified Spike stared at the 'thing' that was reaching out for Kazahaya and when it grabbed him and he screamed, Spike split. All three ran like the very devil was on their heels and never saw Saiga, Kakei or Rikuo.

**S**aiga pushed Kakei out of the way and pulled Rikuo to the side as the three thugs came running their way. Because the darkness and their own fear, they passed the second trio with no knowledge that they were even there but Saiga studied their faces as they ran towards and by him. Those three would get away tonight but Saiga knew their faces now and he would find them again.

Kakei let the last boy pass him and he immediately ran to Kazahaya but Rikuo passed him and skidded to a stop when he reached the tarp. Shock flowed through him at the sight of Kazahaya slowly being dragged along the floor by a - _shadow?_

"What is it?" Rikuo's words came out in a whisper. He leaned down and took hold of Kazahaya's shoulders and pulled. The shadow was stronger.

Kakei kept blinking his eyes, not wanting to believe what was happening before him. He transferred his gaze to Kazahaya's face and pressed a hand to his heart trying to blunt the pain, as it broke. "Is he breathing? Rikuo is he breathing!"

Kazahaya looked…dead. His eyes saw nothing. His body was still, cold and stiff. Were they…too late?

It was a tug of war between the shadow and Rikuo. Hearing Kakei's words, Rikuo moved one hand over Kazahaya's heart. Because of the strength of the shadow and his own panic, he didn't at first feel any heartbeats. His sweaty hand pressed hard against Kazahaya's chest. Moments passed and finally he felt it! It was slow but it was there.

"Yes! Yes, he's alive! But the beats are very slow. Help me Saiga!" Rikuo could feel himself being pulled along with Kazahaya.

Kakei started to bend down to help but Saiga pulled him back. He'd been staring into the hellish eyes and listening to the other worldly laughter but he realized something – _it was still a shadow!_

Snatching up Rikuo's dropped flashlight he shone it directly onto the shadow and it disappeared. The sounds dimmed. They needed more light! "Kakei, take these!" He gave the flash lights to him and looked at the fire. Maybe…but no. The shadow was connected to that fire! More light was needed from another source!

Saiga felt panic. It was so damned dark! It would take too long to find a circuit breaker, if the power was still on. The sound of Rikuo grunting as he resisted the pull of the shadow only increased his anxiety.

"Saiga! What now?" Kakei was juggling the three lights, wishing he'd brought more powerful ones. "It's still got him! You heard Rikuo, his heart is slowing down! Saiga, what now?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Well I've finally finished it! Endings are hard to write, you want to wrap things up but not go on and on. I hope I've done it well enough to satisfy all my readers. I've had a wonderful time reading your reviews and it only inspired me to do more. I hope I've entertained you, made you think and made you wary about dark shadows. Now on with the story..._

* * *

**Last time...**

"Saiga! What now?" Kakei was juggling the three lights, wishing he'd brought more powerful ones. "It's still got him! You heard Rikuo, his heart is slowing down! Saiga, what now?"

Reactions

_**R**ikuo…Rikuo can do it! _Saiga had looked away from Kakei's distraught face and up at the ceiling. The windows! There were bright streetlights on the other side of the building. The street they'd come up had been dark but now…

"Rikuo! Break the windows behind you! Do it now!" Saiga yelled and got down and wrapped a strong arm around Kazahaya's waist, instantly he could feel the strength of the shadow as it pulled.

Rikuo didn't question Saiga but turning slightly he looked over his shoulder and stared hard at the windows. They didn't just break; they exploded into tiny pieces and rained down like hail.

Extra bright lights shone down as if catching the foursome in a spotlight. With the new light came screaming – a hollow sound likened to nails on a chalkboard.

Kakei jumped and dropped the flashlights the screaming scared him so. But the shadow's hand let go! Rikuo and Saiga both fell back with Kazahaya in their arms.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Saiga yelled. Rikuo turned and gestured for Saiga to put the boy on his back. Saiga did so frowning at the coldness of Kazahaya's skin. Quickly he shrugged out of his jacket, draped it over the boy and gently pushed Rikuo to start him moving. Kakei ran beside the boys making sure Kazahaya didn't slip.

Taking a moment, Saiga dared to approach the fire. _It_ was still screaming and Saiga wanted it to stop, wanted the thing to go away – completely. He held a pipe in his hand and planned to use it to scatter the wood. Somehow, _It_ was connected to the fire. Saiga inched closer but stepped out of the light for a moment. _It_ only needed a moment. Saiga felt something cold slide over his foot and clasp his ankle.

"Ah, hell no!" Panic made him strong and he pulled out of the grasp and back into the light. "Damn." His leg still felt cold but it was burning too. Limping, he carefully approached the fire again staying in the light. Relying on his long reach and the pipe, Saiga knocked the burning pieces of wood apart. The cold concrete floor served to put out the struggling flames. More awful screaming echoed and the room grew a little darker. Saiga noticed the forgotten flashlights and scooped up one and got the hell out of there.

As he ran limping out after his friends, low sounds could still be heard but that was a problem for another day. They had Kazahaya back and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**T**he store stayed closed for almost a week. Kazahaya had been hospitalized. Once Rikuo had Kazahaya he didn't stop but ran or trotted all the way back to the car. Kakei was sure Kazahaya would have to go to the hospital as he wiped away blood and bandaged cuts. He got in the back seat with the boy. 

Rikuo looked for Saiga wondering what was taking him so long. He leaned in and laid Saiga's coat over the boy and noticed the undone pants. Anger pulsed through him as he zipped and buttoned Kazahaya's pants. The bastards hadn't gotten a chance to rape him but if he woke at the hospital he didn't want Kazahaya to feel any shame.

Rikuo finally heard Saiga coming and closed the backdoor. Saiga was limping. "What happened? Did you fall?"

"No." Saiga got in the car and stated the engine. "_It_ grabbed me too. Hurts like hell."

"What? It hurts?" Kakei looked to Kazahaya's leg. Did he have another injury? Nothing showed through the boy's pants.

"Yeah. It burns but my leg is cold where it touched me." Saiga sped through the city leaving rubber on the streets.

Kakei held Kazahaya's head in his lap as Saiga drove. His eyes had remained open and his expression was a combination of shock and pain. How much hurt had the boy suffered? Kakei wept over his helplessness.

A concussion, a sprained hand/wrist, some fractured ribs, blood loss, something akin to frostbite on his leg and sever shock – those were the reasons the hospital gave for keeping Kazahaya. He also needed stitches in his head and arm. It was the doctor who in the end closed Kazahaya's eyes.

They stayed with him until they were positive he was okay and then they only left long enough to change out of blood stained clothes and grab some food. Saiga also had to be treated but his injures were mild in comparison.

In the bright light of day, Kazahaya still looked awful but he was alive. Bandaged and bruised but alive. The three men stayed with him, talked to him and teased him – waiting for the moment when he would wake fully and know their faces. For the most part he was unconscious.

Days passed and still, he drifted in and out. Kazahaya mumbled words about Hinata, he pleaded to not be raped and cried when he thought he was going to die. They had been so scared when he was missing and now they suffered with him picturing all he had gone through – alone.

Hinata called repeatedly checking on his condition and Kakei assured her he would be fine. He asked that she wait until Kazahaya was released from the hospital before visiting.

On the third evening, Saiga rose silently from his chair, his limp practically gone. He was well enough for what was to come. Rikuo was in a chair, head thrown back, Kakei on a cot beside the bed, both sleeping fitfully. He went to Kazahaya and rested a hand on the boy's chest feeling the steady beat. "I'll be back soon. It's time, I can't wait any longer. You'll be safe from them." Kazahaya's face turned towards him and Saiga ran a finger down the cheek catching a stray tear. "They'll pay."

* * *

**H**e found them easily, after all didn't criminals return to the scene of the crime. They were at the warehouse where they'd almost raped Kazahaya. Not inside of course but in the dark alley. Saiga stopped to listen before confronting them. He was uneasy but it had nothing to do with the punks and everything to do with being this close to that building at night. 

"What are we doing here Spike?" Ryuu looked around nervously. They'd seen – he didn't know what they'd seen and hanging around here seemed like they were inviting trouble. "That kid can't still be here…alive that is. I don't like it here."

"He's right Spike that kid's long dead by now and I sure as hell ain't going back in there!" Jiro pointed at the building and walked several paces away.

"What, you don't want your lighter? I remember you said your big brother gave that to you." Spike said blowing out smoke. He studied the warehouse. He didn't want to go back inside anymore than Jiro or Ryuu but he couldn't seem to get what he saw out of his head. The sounds that _shadow_ made even now made him shiver in fear. Spike just figured it was curiosity that pulled him back here.

"Fuck the lighter! I'll get a new one, a better one. Look man, I'm outta here. You can hang around 'spook central' if you want to but I'm gone. You coming?" Jiro asked Ryuu.

Ryuu looked at Spike, "You're the boss man but I don't want no part of this shit! We'll hook up you with you later. Let's go get a drink. I hate this place."

Spike was angry; his boys were making decisions without him. He didn't want to be here either but that didn't mean they could mouth off to him. He threw down his cigarette and started after them to beat some sense into them.

"Well, you aren't all total idiots but that won't save you tonight." Saiga stepped out of the shadows. It seemed as if he walked out of a wall, all dressed in black with his shades on. "Too bad you couldn't have thought to leave two friends of mine alone the other night. Oh, and the kid's not dead."

The three guys were visibly shaken by Saiga's appearance. At first they thought it was the shadow coming for them. Ryuu and Jiro actually ran into each other. They looked from Spike to Saiga wondering what was going to happen now.

Spike too at first thought of the shadow but Saiga's body was soon visible and he put on his customary smirk and let his heart slide back down his throat. "So he's alive? Good to know, tell him I'll come calling. He interrupted something special and he needs to make it up to me." Spike lit another cigarette. "Too bad we didn't get 'intimate' the other day; I know he was looking forward to it."

Saiga never let them see just how angry those words made him. He smiled with ice. "Strange, neither he nor she ever mentioned that they were having fun. In fact, she wasn't the least bit interested in the something 'special' you fuckers had in mind for her. As for the kid, you almost broke his arm. He was bleeding to death and you planned on raping him as well." Saiga spoke evenly but any fool could sense he was not a happy man.

"Hey man, we didn't! We didn't rape him! Looks like he got home okay so let's just leave it at that. Okay?" Ryuu suddenly became a smart man and worried for his life.

"Yeah. You're his friend so obviously he made it home, now let us be on our way! We won't go near him." Jiro joined Ryuu's side.

Saiga tilted his head just slightly. "You wanted to fuck him after…Spike, correct? You want me to let you go? You must be high, **no**."

Spike laughed, this was going to be fun. There was only this guy and three of them. Once they'd beaten his ass then maybe they could continue what they'd started with his friend. "Too late boys, he wants a fight so let's give him one. He can't handle all of us."

"Oh please fight me. I am so in the mood to kick your asses. You deserve a lot worse for what you tried to do to my friends but I'll settle for beating the shit out of you. I'll even let you attack me first." The whole time Saiga had been speaking, his arms were behind his back and in one fist was a length of pipe. The gun was snuggled against his spine but he didn't think he'd need it tonight, to him these three were nothing.

Spike never took his cigarette out of his mouth, thinking it wouldn't be necessary. Jiro and Ryuu looked at each other and shrugged – maybe they had a chance if he was going to let them have a go at him first. Emboldened, they stalked forward.

Jiro hit the ground first. It only took two punches but Saiga felt obliged to give him a swift kick in the ass that sent his head into the wall. One down. Ryuu put up a bit more of a fight but Saiga was faster, not one punch hit him. Using the pipe against the punk's knee had Ryuu on the ground crying but it wasn't enough. Saiga remembered Kazahaya's cracked ribs and kicked Ryuu in the side. Two down.

Spike blinked, how the hell had he done that? Both of his boys were down, one out cold, the other crying. This bastard meant business. Backing up, Spike bent quickly and pulled a knife out of his boot – time to get serious.

"I want you to beg." There was no mistaking the anger in Saiga's voice now. "He begged you stop and you laughed. I won't stop hitting you until you beg me."

Spike was scared now but it was too late to run, he'd just have to cut him first then take off. "I don't think so. I won't beg." Idiotically he taunted Saiga. "He begged all right, begged me to fuck him!" Spike rushed Saiga.

He let him come. Saiga ducked and weaved; he even let the knife get close enough to cut him through his coat – Spike's mistake. Spinning to the side, Saiga brought the pipe down hard against the punk's wrist. Saiga grinned to hear the scream as the bones crunched underneath the pipe. Hits to the face, hits to chest and stomach, Saiga's fists were a blur. He was waiting – waiting for him to beg.

Spike's arm was on fire, he couldn't defend himself. One eye was swelling shut, he could barely stand. Every time he thought he was going to fall, the bastard in shades picked him up and started hitting him all over again. "Stop." Swollen lips forced out the words. "Stop…enough. I…give…up." More punches and he spat out blood. _"Please…please stop…hitting me."_ Tears mingled with blood as his pride was being beaten out of him. He couldn't take anymore. _"Please man…stop…please."_

Saiga heard but landed one last punch to the man's jaw before stepping back. Breathing hard with emotion, not exertion he watched Spike crumble to the ground, a bloody mess. Three down. "Asshole. It's not over for you; let's see how you like jail." Saiga couldn't resist kicking the jerking body before moving away, straightening his coat. "They're all yours."

A man walked up to Saiga slowly, he'd been waiting and watching Saiga while he worked. "You really worked this one over. He must have really pissed you off. I'll have to call for ambulance you know."

Saiga finally calm again turned to look at his friend, the cop. "He deserved it and worse. Lock'em up and throw away the key."

"Well I'll lock'em up but I don't know how long they'll stay there. Assault on a citizen will only get them a little time." The cop was dressed in plain clothes and he used one foot to see if Jiro was still alive.

"What about arson? I believe if you check inside," Saiga nodded at the building. "You'll find a lighter with one of these guys' prints on it plus some burned wood and other stuff."

"Yeah? Okay, I'll check it out." He started to head inside when Saiga jerked him back by the arm.

"Not at night. Go when there's plenty of light. Never at night, not in the dark. It could mean your life." Saiga's hand was tight around his friend's arm.

He stared at Saiga and felt shivers along his spine. Nodding he looked back over his shoulder at the abandoned building wondering what in the hell could spook Saiga and then figured he didn't want to know. "Sure. Why don't you head on home? You can come in tomorrow and make a formal complaint. What about your friend?"

"No, the kid won't be filing charges, just me. He doesn't need to be bothered with this any more." Saiga tucked his bruised hands into his pockets.

"He gonna be alright?"

"Yes, he will be. I - we'll make sure of it. See, later." Saiga turned and headed for home.

The cop watched Saiga for a while then looked at the men laid out on the ground and was glad Saiga was a friend instead of an enemy.

**H**e went home. Saiga wanted to cleanup before heading back to the hospital. The store and both apartments were quiet and dark – unoccupied for days. Everything was fine but messages were piling up. Hopefully the kid would be coming home soon otherwise the store would continue to sit empty.

Saiga showered and changed clothes. His hands were a mess and he did what he could to clean them up. Feeling somewhat restless he made the bed, none of them had taken the time to straighten up since they went looking for Kazahaya.

As he was leaving to go back to the hospital, instead of going to the car his feet took him up to the boys' place. Indeed, the room was just as they'd left it but there was the new addition of Rikuo's bloody clothes. He'd carried Kazahaya and ended up with a lot of blood on him. The nurses at first thought that he too had been hurt. Turning away from the clothes he went over to Kazahaya's bed. The sheet was still hanging off the bed and the pillow still held the imprint of the boy's head. Sighing Saiga sat down and rubbed his hand over it. Suddenly he was very tired, the fear and anticipation of trouble was now over and all they needed was to bring Kazahaya home to heal. Saiga kicked off his shoes and laid back, his head resting where Kazahaya's had and let himself sleep.

* * *

**R**ikuo heard something and his eyes opened to see the nurse bending over Kazahaya. He sat up quickly. 

"Shh, it's all right. I'm just checking on him. It's still early, go back to sleep." She smiled at him as she left. All the nurses were quite impressed with how much the three men cared for the boy, he was never left alone.

Tired Rikuo tried to get comfortable before he noticed Saiga was gone. Maybe he'd just gone to stretch his legs; none of them ever went far. Rikuo didn't dwell on it but closed his eyes, seeking more rest. The next time he woke it was to the smell of coffee. It was Saiga. He was standing before him holding out a cup.

"Thanks." Automatically his eyes went to the bed but his friend was still unconscious.

Saiga went to Kakei's cot and gently ran his hand through the man's hair. He'd missed Kakei, sleeping by his side. As he watched, Kakei smiled softly at his touch and opened sleepy eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." Kakei's eyes asked the question.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Saiga answered and watched Kakei's disappointment before he reached for his glasses and sat up. He accepted the coffee and noticed Saiga's hand. Accusing eyes stared at Saiga's face.

"You went alone. You've already taken care of them haven't you?" Kakei stood, angry but remembered to keep his voice low.

Rikuo began to pay attention and he too noticed the scraped hands of Saiga. Anger filled him. He'd wanted to beat those men into the ground and apparently so had Kakei. "Last night. You must have done it last night while we were sleeping. Damn it, Saiga!" They all looked anxiously at Kazahaya. It was unlikely they would wake him by yelling but they didn't want to cause him any distress. Moving further away from the bed the three had a quieter argument.

"Why? You know we wanted to help, to hurt those who hurt our Kudo-kun."

Saiga looked at both of them, he'd known they were going to be angry but he'd made the right decision for all of them. "Look, it had to be done quickly, before Kudo came home. I want him to feel safe. Besides you two needed to be here in case he woke up. You don't want him waking up alone and afraid do you?" He directed this last at Kakei.

Kakei of course looked to the hospital bed. No he didn't want Kazahaya to be alone and Kakei needed to be there for his own sake.

"What about me? You could have taken me with you!" Kazahaya wasn't a fighter, didn't know how but Rikuo could have taken revenge for him.

"You'd have killed them Rikuo. Both of you would have, hell I had to restrain myself from killing them. There's no way you'd have let them live."

Rikuo blinked. Kill? He wanted to hurt them but kill? "No I wouldn't. Why would you say that?"

"Look at your hands." Saiga noticed they were balled into fists. "You're too angry. Remember how I asked you to break the windows?" At Rikuo's nod, Saiga continued. "You didn't just break them; you shattered them into tiny pieces. The windows exploded with just a simple look from you. If you had faced those men, more than likely you would have done the same to them before your fists ever got near them. You would have shattered their bones, possibly exploded their internal organs Rikuo.

There is no way in the world you could have stopped yourself. Do you think we or Kazahaya would want to know you were walking around with the deaths of three men on your back? No. I took care of it, it's over and done. The bastards are in jail on assault and arson charges – they're gone. Let it go."

Kakei listened in silence knowing that what Saiga had said to be the truth. Kakei did want them dead even now knowing they were behind bars. He could still make it happen, he knew the right people but he would try and let it go. Saiga was right, it was done and the only thing left was taking care of Kazahaya.

Rikuo turned away from Kakei and Saiga. Would he have killed? It was then he remembered the streetlight. He hadn't even been focusing on it when it exploded. A shiver trickled down his spine. He would have killed without really knowing he'd done it…but it would have been for Kazahaya. This time he looked over at the bed. Kazahaya turned his head as if seeking something and Rikuo went to him.

"I don't know what I'd have done. Maybe…maybe I would have killed…for him." Rikuo held the uninjured hand, warming it with his own. "But you've taken the choice away from me – I'll never know."

They left it at that. It was a hard subject with no right answer so they left it alone. The morning was spent quietly. Rikuo and Kakei ate breakfast and Saiga knitted and as the afternoon sun shone into the room Kazahaya finally woke up.

**H**e could hear voices but it was if they were coming from far away. There was also the sound of clicking and paper rattling. Kazahaya slowly became aware of the soreness in his body as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. He put his weight on his arm and hissed in pain, eyes flying open. "Ahh!"

Light attacked his eyes and a sharp pain flowed through his head. "Oww!" Tears leaked from his eyes and he blinked rapidly. What was going on?

"Kazahaya!"

"Kudo-kun, it's okay!"

"Hold still kid!"

Kazahaya did and tried to focus his eyes. A few breaths later he was able to see his friends crowded around his bed…but where was he?

"Kakei-san?" The name croaked from his lips and suddenly there was a straw held at his lips. Kazahaya sipped gratefully.

Saiga was relieved, the kid was finally awake. He pressed the call button for the nurse.

Kazahaya looked at the worried yet pleased expressions on his friends' faces as well as letting his eyes roam the room. _A hospital? What had happened to him?_

The nurse and a doctor came in the room and pushed the guys out. Waiting in the hall they were all smiling – Kazahaya had finally woken up and he'd recognized them! Saiga put an arm around Kakei and hugged him close. Rikuo leaned back against the wall and covered his face – things were getting better.

The doctor confirmed that. Kazahaya was doing well, another day or two and barring any problems and he could go home. He had some memory loss and they were cautioned to not speak about what happened but to let Kazahaya remember on his own.

Kazahaya was anxious to see Kakei's face again; the doctor wouldn't tell him what happened to him. He knew of his injures but not how he'd gotten them.

"Kakei-san, what happened to me? I know I'm clumsy, did I fall down the stairs or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. You'll remember it later but for now, aren't you hungry?" Kakei asked smiling, glad to see him awake.

He was but he was disappointed with his lunch of soup and dry toast but he wasn't given the chance to argue for he soon fell back asleep. When Kazahaya next woke the sun was disappearing and long shadows were being cast into the room.

Kazahaya yawned and opened his eyes. At first glace he saw Rikuo and the others watching TV but upon blinking he saw a shadow on his bed and it was moving across the sheet ever closer to his chest.

Hearing the strangled gasp Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei all jumped up to see what was wrong. It didn't take them long to see what had scared Kazahaya so. Rikuo immediately set about turning on all the lights while Kakei and Saiga tried to comfort Kazahaya. Rikuo closed the shades and turned back to the bed.

Kakei sat facing and holding a trembling Kazahaya while Saiga rubbed the boy's back. Rikuo was shook as well. They hadn't forgotten about _**the** _shadow – none of them could but had chosen not to speak of it, after all what could they say?

"It came…back. It came back…_for me!_" Kazahaya's arms held tight to Kakei's waist. He buried his face in Kakei's shoulder. "It came for me…and I was…alone." Kazahaya's voice was a whisper now. "I was alone and it came." He wept.

Kakei's tortured face looked at Saiga who sat just behind Kazahaya. He moved in close and rested his face beside the boy's, talking directly into his ear. "You weren't alone Kazahaya. We came and we saved you. We reached you in time. You are safe now."

Rikuo sat down on the other side of the bed and rubbed a sheet covered leg. "We fought for you Kazahaya and won. We _won_."

Kazahaya caught his breath, his memory was coming back. The walk, Hinata, those guys…_Had he been raped? _Suddenly he tried to pull away from Kakei. He wanted a shower, to bathe – he felt dirty. "L-let me go! Don't touch me! I need a bath!" Kakei and Saiga wouldn't let him go. Kazahaya slapped at Kakei's chest, hurting his arm. "Let me go!"

Saiga got it. "Stop! You're hurting yourself. Kazahaya it didn't happen. They didn't touch you – at least not that way. There was no rape! **You** **were not** **raped!**" He said again as Kazahaya stilled.

"But – but I remember…" What had happened? He remembered that before the shadow, Spike, he shivered, Spike had unzipped his pants. "My-my pants…the zipper…" Kazahaya couldn't say anymore. He was engulfed in shame.

Kakei framed his face. "Yes, your pants were undone but that was all. Nothing else happened. You were beaten, yes but that's all." Kakei knew things must be confusing for the boy and wanted to reassure him. "You were helping your friend Hinata, remember?"

Kazahaya wanted to look away but Kakei wouldn't let him. "Hinata…is she okay? Did they…?"

"No, you saved her and she helped us to save you." Kakei explained that she'd run for help and found him then told them where to go and how they arrived _before_ those men had a chance to rape him, _before_ the shadow could take him. "We promised to be there for you and I'm so sorry we were late Kazahaya. It was my fault. I'm sorry. So sorry…"

Lifting his eyes and seeing Kakei's tears stunned Kazahaya. He didn't know what Kakei meant. How could it be his fault? Kazahaya was so tired and wished none of it had ever happened. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Again he wrapped his arms around Kakei and rested his head on the shaking shoulder, seeking and giving comfort.

Saiga knew it would take time for Kazahaya to feel safe again. He laid his own dark head on Kazahaya's shoulder. Rikuo wrapped an arm around Kakei's waist and took hold of Kazahaya's hand.

A nurse came to check on the patient but she backed out quietly as she saw the four crying and holding each other. Obviously these men were very close friends.

* * *

**T**wo days later they took him home. It seemed more like a year had passed than a week. Kazahaya had some relief before leaving the hospital; the doctor had confirmed that he hadn't been raped. He was still weak, walked with a limp and somewhat scared of shadows but otherwise he was okay. He needed help getting up the stairs and they immediately put him to bed. 

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Kazahaya knew he sounded like a baby and didn't care.

"Tough. You were nodding in the car on the way home." Rikuo said as he once again wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's waist after unlocking the door and escorted him into their apartment. Rikuo stopped again in amazement.

The place had been cleaned top to bottom, it even smelled clean but that wasn't all. The furniture had been rearranged to allow for an air mattress – king sized. Rikuo and Kazahaya looked at each other in confusion.

"Well go on in. Don't act so surprised." Saiga said as he gave them a little push forward. "You didn't really expect we'd leave you alone on your first night back, did you? You worried the hell out us disappearing like that!"

"Yes Kudo-kun. We were extremely worried and well, we just don't want you out of our sight just yet. Besides, this way we'll all be here to help you and not burden Rikuo so much. Alright?" Kakei stood in front of the boy.

Kazahaya bent his head in shame. He knew he'd worried them but not this much. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to! I just wanted a …" He stopped when Kakei placed a finger over his lips.

"It's okay. I'm not blaming you. Things just happened…but for tonight and maybe tomorrow we'll spend it all together. Saiga and I will feel better knowing you're safe. Okay?" He lifted the low chin and saw eyes swimming in tears.

Kazahaya nodded. They truly cared for him, treated him like family. He was a bit overwhelmed for words and his body was so very heavy.

They all noticed and got him quickly into bed. They hadn't released Kazahaya till late afternoon and they were all still tired themselves so after a quick meal they called it an early night.

There were still lights on in the apartment, none wanted to sleep in the dark yet and especially did not Kazahaya to wake to darkness and shadows. Kakei stood over Kazahaya's bed and ran a hand through the boy's hair. "I'll do better by you. I promise." Silently he went to the air mattress where Saiga waited for him. "We will, won't we?" He whispered. Saiga just pulled him close as the both stared up at the sleeping boy.

**S**aiga and Rikuo opened the store while Kakei stayed with Kazahaya. He still slept most of the time but soon was allowed a special visitor – Hinata.

She cried when she first saw him, couldn't help it. There was no hiding the fading bruises, stitches and splinted wrist. Hinata had been scared for his life and waiting to hear from Kakei had nearly driven her insane. Carefully she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me Kazahaya-san." Hinata looked at him closely and laid a hand against his cheek. "And I'm sorry you were hurt. I went for help as quickly as I could." She felt guilty he got hurt helping her but Kazahaya and Kakei reassured her it wasn't her fault.

"You're okay right? Then that's all that matters." Kazahaya smiled. "Maybe you can stay with me for a while and give Kakei-san a break?"

She was delight to help out, determined to do all she could to take care of him and cheer him while he was laid up. She was the light Kazahaya needed, the others too were happy to have her around, in some ways she was a female Kazahaya and always had them laughing.

**I**t was over dinner one night that Kazahaya finally asked the question. They were about done eating and the room was blazing with light. They used more lamps than they used to.

"What was it?" Kazahaya was playing with his food and looking down at the table. "What is that shadow? Is it…Death? Why is it after me?" He tried to keep his voice steady but it didn't work.

"I don't know. I don't have any idea what that thing is," Kakei looked straight at him. "But I don't think it's after you. You just happened to be in that warehouse, Kazahaya. _It_, I think lives there and you went in there trying to hide. Maybe _It_ didn't like people in _It's_ home and decided to go on the attack."

Saiga hoped Kakei was right. He remembered that hellish touch and rubbed a hand down his leg now healed leg. Nothing like this had happened before and he didn't know what to make of it.

Rikuo didn't even like thinking about the thing. He figured it would be awhile before any of them trusted the shadows completely. Kazahaya's leg still held the imprint of that shadow's touch and continued to need help getting up and down the stairs.

Kazahaya was still worried. "But before, here in the store – a shadow came for me then too! How do you know it won't come again!" He got up and started pacing or tried to since his leg suddenly felt very painful.

"Kid that was an ordinary shadow. It was!" He yelled before Kazahaya could protest. "We were there and it was just a regular shadow – a cloud covered the sun for a minute, that's all."

"He's right Kazahaya. That time it was only a shadow. Maybe you saw something different because of your powers and your dream. A premonition maybe?" Rikuo looked from Kazahaya to Kakei who shrugged.

"Could be. I don't think we'll ever fully understand our gifts. We can only use them to the best of our ability." Kakei got up and went to Kazahaya. "I really believe it was just chance that you went into _that_ building and saw _It_. Just don't go near that place again, I don't plan to. Okay?"

Kazahaya stared into Kakei's face. He wasn't lying his gift told him so. Kazahaya sighed and rested his head against Kakei's shoulder. He felt like a child – a scared, silly child and yet they were all putting up with it. None of them had said a word of complaint.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to panic so much. It's just…I'll do better, I promise." Kazahaya pulled away and stood up straight. He had to get stronger and learn how to take care of himself better so they wouldn't worry so much about him.

Rikuo grinned at him. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't panic and get hysterical."

"Yeah kid, it's part of your charm and quite funny to watch." Saiga teased.

"Oh shut up!" Kazahaya said then started to laugh and others joined him.

They laughed and carried on like the friends they were. The sounds of laughter did as much to brighten the room as the lights did. They had gotten through the ordeal, through Kazahaya's second bad day but darkness was still a threat.

**A** couple of blocks away, down a dark alley and inside an abandoned warehouse, rats scurried about looking for food. A tarp lay on the floor and one rat went to investigate it. It sniffed here and there then squealed as something wrapped tight around its body. The other rats took off as their kin was pulled and disappeared into something so black that even their eyes couldn't penetrate. Strange sounds like laughter echoed faintly out the broken windows….

* * *

_Legally you have ever right to be scared of the dark..._


End file.
